Rebuilding The Heart
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC, Carol/Mer
1. Even When You're Safe You're Not

**Warning: This story contains mentions of physical abuse, domestic abuse and sexual abuse and upsetting scenes and depression.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctance of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC, Carol/Merle. Andrea and Lori bashing. Co-written with NadWri.

**Special Thanks To: HisPirate for creating the lovely book cover.**

_Starring Cast._

_Daryl Dixon – Norman Reedus._

_Isobel Peletier – Zoey Deschannel._

_Merle Dixon - Michael Rooker._

_Ed Peletier - Adam Minarovich._

_Carol Peletier – Melissa McBride._

_Sophia Peletier – Madison Lintz._

_Adam Peletier - Pierce Bosnian._

_Elisabeth Peletier – Vera Farmiga._

_Danny Peletier – Asa Butterfield._

_Peter Dixon - Sean Patrick Flanery._

_Jamie Dixon – Orlando Bloom._

_Beth Greene – Emily Kinney._

_Andrea Thornson – Laurie Holden._

_Amy Thornson – Emma Bell._

_Rick Grimes – Andrew Lincoln._

_Lori Grimes - Sarah Wayne Callies._

_Carl Grimes – Chandler Riggs._

_Judith Sophia Grimes – Mackenzie Fry._

_Shane Walsh – Jon Bernthal._

_Phillip Blake – David Morrissey._

_Dale Horvath - Jeffrey DeMunn_

_Michonne – Danai Gurira._

_T- Dog – IronE Singleton_

_Beth Greene – Emily Kinney._

_Hershel Greene - Scott Wilson._

_Glenn Rhee - Steven Yeun._

_Maggie Greene – Lauren Cohan._

_Morgan Jones - Lennie James_

_Duane Jones - Adrian Kali Turner._

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 1

_**Song – Field Of Innocence - By Evanescence**_

_**I still remember  
The world from the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember**_  
_**The sun always warm on my back**_  
_**Somehow it seems colder now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**Latin hymn**_

_**Iesu, Rex amirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis**_

_**Dulcedo ineffabilis**_

_**Lotus desiderabilis.**_

* * *

Isobel Esme Peletier was watching Carl yet again. It had to be the third time in the last two days that Lori had called on her for a "Favour". Even worse, Isobel was fairly certain that Lori had asked so that she could go off into the woods to meet Shane. The thought of it disgusted her. Asking someone who you'd only met a week ago to watch your son so you could go off for a quickie; she couldn't even imagine what had made the woman so careless.

Isobel was just finishing sewing one of Sophia's shirts when Ed stormed towards her. Isobel watched with weary eyes as Ed stormed towards her, fury on his face. "You dirty whore why aren't ye washing my laundry?" Her uncle snarled at her.

Isobel held her ground and pushed her black curls from her face. "I was watching Carl, Uncle Ed." She told him.

Without warning Ed slapped Isobel hard across the face, causing her to fall.

* * *

Daryl had been in the woods when he heard Ed yelling at Isobel. He crept out of the woods to see Ed slap Isobel hard across the face. He froze, unsure of what to do. He hardly knew the Peletiers, but at the same time he almost felt like he did - the battered wife, the sweet and all too innocent daughter, the bastard husband. Ed was a bastard; Daryl could see that from a mile away. The one he couldn't quite place, though, was the one he watched now as she recovered from the slap. She had introduced herself as Ed's niece. Her smile had been warm and friendly even when Daryl's eyes had narrowed and he'd snarled his response - "Whaddya want a medal?"

Isobel's eyes went to her Uncle's face and she swallowed hard, her cheek stinging.

"Ya want another one?" Ed challenged. She shook her head, knowing it wouldn't matter; if he wanted to hit her again, he would. She kept her grey eyes on him, wary of what would come next. Finally Ed made a sound, a small snort at her, and then narrowed his eyes and said, "Right then... why don't ya and I go fer a little walk..."

"You're... your laundry," she stammered, her heart starting to race.

"Nevermin' that," Ed said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward into him. His teeth were rotting from the weeks of no dental hygiene since the end of the world had left an almost sickly sweet smell to the rot.

Daryl felt the anger as he saw Ed pull Isobel into him- at the way the man's hand was clenched around the girl's slender arm. She looked young standing there like that; her skin was ivory and stark against her uncle's dirty and stained fingers. He wasn't sure how old she was - had to be in her twenties - but he knew she was younger than him by a few years. Ed was dragging Isobel forward into the tree line beside them, taking her off into the woods.

She was stammering, making excuses for why she couldn't go. Carl glanced up from where he was working on a puzzle on the ground but he said nothing. Daryl's upper lip twitched as he watched, realizing that he had to do something. He had to get involved. He made a move forward only to be grabbed backwards by an arm coming across his chest, his brother Merle's voice in his ear.

"Not yer battle, baby bro," Merle growled.

* * *

"Why don't you go tell your aunt that it's time for her to get to my laundry?" Her uncle Ed sneered at her as she buttoned her blouse. Isobel's hands shook as she worked the tiny buttons into the tiny holes. She didn't know why she was shaking... it wasn't like it was the first time. Hell, it wasn't like it was the last.

Maybe it was the new surroundings? They were holed up in a quarry with a group of about twenty. There were lots of new faces, most of them friendly, but not all were. She wasn't altogether sure about the Dixons' – the brother's Merle and Daryl and their cousins Jamie and Peter. They did the hunting for the group but they weren't as friendly as the others. As she stepped out of the wooded area and away from where her uncle lingered, she cast a glance around to see where everyone was. She hoped no one had noticed her absence, but at the same time she wondered who might even care.

She'd done a good job all her life of not feeling ashamed; she knew Ed's sickness was Ed's sickness and not her own. What he did to Carol, what he did to her- well, Isobel could handle that. She could bury it deep down and hide it from the world as long as Sophia was safe. That was the only thing that would ever matter as far as Isobel was concerned.

Isobel walked towards her Aunt Carol's tent where she found Carol with Sophia. Carol went white when she saw the red mark across her niece's right cheek.

"He wants you to do his laundry, Aunt Carol." Isobel said softly. Carol nodded and then hugged Isobel tightly, feeling shame run through her - it should be her, not Isobel being abused.

Later that day Isobel went down to the creek to have a bit of space to herself and took her bag of toiletries down with her. Isobel pulled off her gray t-shirt, then wiggled out of her faded blue jeans and finally kicked off her black converse trainers, leaving her only in her grey lace bra and matching panties.

Isobel untied her plait and felt her black curls fall down to her waist. She entered the water and began washing the grime off her body, she reached for the shampoo. Dunking her head under the water, Isobel stayed under for a little while looking at the rocks under the water. She rose up again and washed her hair, feeling the grease and dirt leave her scalp.

Rinsing her hair of the shampoo, Isobel then put the conditioner in and, with her fingers, began combing her hair free of the knots, before finally put her head under the water and rinsing it clean.

Feeling fresh and clean, Isobel got out of the water and put on a fresh pair of panties and a bra, and pulled on a black t-shirt with a pink guitar on it, then a pair of black ripped jeans and her black biker boots.

Isobel reached into her backpack to find her battered copy of Little Women and settled against a rock in the shade to begin reading in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Daryl watched Isobel read her book with a thoughtful look on his face. He couldn't quite place this girl, she seemed so different from him and yet somehow so familiar. She sighed at something in her book and he watched her shift slightly, the hem of her shirt at the small of her back snagging on the rock for a moment and pulling up before she reached to smooth it back down over her pale skin. In that moment though he caught a glimpse of a jagged edge to her skin, a scar healed over but never really gone. He wondered where she'd gotten it and forgot for a moment that he wasn't supposed to be there. He took a step forward and felt the snap of a twig underneath his boot.

Isobel looked up when she heard a twig snap and saw Daryl Dixon staring at her.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Ya shouldn't be out 'ere all alone," Daryl scowled, his tone coming out gruff and angry even though he hadn't really meant for it to. Isobel looked taken aback at this,

"Thanks but I can take care of myself" she stated.

"Suit yerself," Daryl muttered, turning from her and moving to leave the open area near the creek for the seclusion of the woods beyond.

"Wait," Isobel started, "You don't have to go."

"Thought ya can take care of yerself," he said, his tone chiding. Isobel smiled slightly and cut her eyes at him.

"I can, doesn't mean I won't like the company." She saw him still at her words, saw something recoil in his face about it.

"Ain't much company," he muttered turning from her quickly and disappearing between the trees.

Isobel watched him go confused and with a sigh began her reading again. She wondered what it was about the man- what he'd been through... what had made him this way. His brother Merle was who she was weary of. He reminded her of her uncle Ed but maybe on a smaller scale. Daryl didn't make her think of Ed; Daryl made her think of herself. He made her feel like maybe he was someone who would understand her, who would maybe understand what she's been through – what she's still going through.

Yet every time she tried to connect with him she was left feeling sad, as if she'd done or said something wrong. Daryl kept his walls up regardless of how friendly she tried to be. She sighed again, pushing her thoughts about Daryl from her mind and turned the page in her book.

* * *

_**As the years pass by before my face  
Totus desiderabilis  
As wars rage before me  
Finding myself in these last days of existence  
This parasite inside me I forced it out  
In the darkness of the storm  
Iesu, Rex amirabilis  
Lies an evil  
But it's me**_

_**Where has my heart gone.**_  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**Oh where has my heart gone**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**"I still remember the world." She whispered sorrowfully.**_


	2. Romance And Unexpected Surprises

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favourites and followed.**_

_**Special Thanks To: Tami Mikaelson, Guest, Chocolatluver4ever, Daryl's Lady and HermioneandMarcus. **_

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on, Amy!" Peter Dixon called out from the bank by the water. Isobel and Amy met each others eyes, and Isobel watched the girl smile shyly. Isobel liked Amy. They were close in age, but sometimes Isobel thought the girl seemed younger than her age. She watched as Amy glanced over at where Andrea was washing clothes with the other women.

"Do you wanna come, Isobel?" Amy asked. Her and Peter were going fishing out in the boat. Peter had asked Amy early that morning and Isobel knew the girl was excited. It was the first thing she'd said when they'd seen each other.

"I thought you were going to help Carl and me catch frogs?" Sophia piped up from her seat across from Isobel, Isobel smiled at her.

"Of course, I am," she said, looking at Sophia and smiling, and then glancing back at Amy with an apologetic grimace, "Sorry, but you have fun. Besides, it's more romantic if it's just the two of you."

"What's romantic?" Andrea cut in as she walked over, making Amy turn three shades of red.

"What? Oh… nothing… we were just…" Amy started to say.

"Joking around." Isobel offered with a grin. Amy grinned back.

"Okay, well anyway, I'm off to go fishing. See you later, Andrea."

"Wait." Andrea said. Amy stopped mid stride and turned to look back at Andrea, her eyes meeting Isobel's for a second. "I'm going on a run with Glenn and some of the others… you'll be alright?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh... Yeah, sure. Of course," Amy said, making Andrea nod and turn her back on her sister to head to their tent. Amy's eyes caught Isobel's and she mouthed the words "That was close." Isobel laughed inwardly as Amy went off in a jog down to the water where Peter waited with the boat. She turned to Carl and Sophia.

"C'mon kiddo's let's go catch some frogs for dinner." She said giving them a grin before they ran down to the quarry laughing.

* * *

Daryl watched Peter take Amy's hand and help her into the boat and shook his head. He turned from where he stood and his eye caught the movement of Isobel's hair as she turned her head away from where she'd been watching Amy and Peter as well. He watched the bounce of her curls for a moment and studied her profile for a second.

She was sitting on a log across from where the little girl Sophia sat. The little blonde smiled at something that Isobel said and then responded, causing Isobel to laugh. He watched her as she laughed. Her head tilted back, her lips open and wide in a smile, and her whole body shook with the laughter. He closed his eyes, straining his ears like he might hear.

"The fuck ya doin', boy?" Merle said stepping out of the woods beside Daryl. Daryl startled but recovered well.

"Nothin', jus' waitin' on yer dumbass," he said gruffly. Merle turned his head to look where Daryl was facing and looked back at him with a grin.

"Ya lookin' to git yerself some ass, baby bro?"

"Ah shut it, ya know it ain't like that." Merle cocked his eyebrow up and gave Daryl a look.

"What's it like then?"

"Game, big brother, game. As in huntin' game. No time for broads and ya know it." Merle shook his head and laughed. "Ya jus' ain't never gon' listen, are ya? Always time for broads, bro, always time. And the more the fucking better." Daryl shook his head in annoyance. If he started Merle down this line of thought they'd never get to hunt today. He lifted his crossbow and slung it over his back.

"Ya comin'?" Daryl watched Merle change at the words. The way his brother's face tightened, hardened, all thoughts of fun and broads gone from his mind. He saw his brother clench a fist, release it, and then saw the tremor in his hand as he did it. He saw Merle swipe the hand across his pant leg and saw the tremor increase until Merle clenched his fist again. Daryl swore under his breath as Merle spoke.

"Nah, bro. I'm headin' to town wit' the lackeys." Daryl sighed, tightening his lips into a straight line and stared at Merle. His brother's eyes never wavered from his own but he saw the glass-effect, he saw the shine and shake hidden beneath the surface. Merle wasn't going to be Merle today; he was going to be that other guy- the guy Daryl knew far too well for comfort's sake.

There had been two Merle's for as long as Daryl could remember. The Merle who was straight, the military man; and the Merle who was doped up, crooked from the pills... from the coke, from whatever fucking drug he could drag into his system. Daryl loved them both, but he only liked one of them. Daryl sighed.

"A'right then. I'll see ya when I git back." Merle nodded, and Daryl turned, heading into the woods and off to hunt.

* * *

Isobel was helping Carl and Sophia put the dead frogs in a red bucket smiling warmly. It was times like these that she missed her parents. She looked at Sophia joking and laughing with Carl as he threatened to throw a dead frog in her hair. Isobel had been Sophia's age when her parents had died. She still remembered the smell of peppermint in the air from the hot chocolate her mother had made, gripping the mug tightly in her hands as they all sat - her mother, her father, her brother and her - by the fireplace. Isobel and her brother were allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve that was the rule. Her brother, Danny, of course, picked the largest gift he could find. But Isobel picked a small gift, a tiny box, just large enough for a ring.

Automatically, Isobel's left hand went to play with the ring on her right. She twisted the small white gold band with the sapphire stone at the centre. It was tear shaped, and it still shone when the light hit it.

_There had been a struggle. She could still remember the sound of her father yelling._

_"What are you doing here? You can take whatever you want, just don't hurt us." Her mother had taken her and Danny and brought them swiftly down the hall away from the front door, out of sight. She told Danny to hide in his room. He was older, he'd want to help father. Her mother locked Isobel in a closet within the pantry. _

_"Here, honey, you'll be fine here." Isobel had been scared. She had gripped her doll in her arms and cried quietly as her mom shut the door. She'd always been scared of the dark as a little girl. She sat in the dark and listened to the sound of footsteps, of her mother's soft gasp. Then her father yelling, "No!" and her mother's name. The sound of her brother yelling "Let my father go!" The gunshot and how the echo of it had reverberated across the whole house._

* * *

Isobel lost her whole family that day. Her whole family. She looked up at Carl who was looking expectantly at her.

"I'm sorry, Carl, what were you saying?" She asked softly, releasing the ring from her grasp and bringing her hands down on her lap.

"I said that I miss my dad." Carl said sadly and Isobel hugged him tightly.

"Carl, Sophia, time for a math lesson." Lori called out and the two kids left. Isobel took the bucket and left it next to Dale who smiled at her before she went down to the creek and stared at peaceful lake. Until a loud cry broke her train of thought.

"What the hell?" she muttered and went to see where the cry was coming from. She went to the rocks and what she found shocked her.

It was a baby.

Isobel's hands shook as she unbuttoned her blouse, leaving her in just a purple tank top. She wrapped the baby up in her blouse and hurried off to the others. The baby snuffled and grabbed onto Isobel's dark curls causing her to laugh.

"You're so cute." She told the baby boy who gurgled in response as she sat down on a log.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Shane's voice yelled at her.

"A baby." Isobel said cautiously, giving a guarded look around. Amy and Peter were still off fishing in the boat. Andrea, Glenn, Merle, T-Dog, and some others had all gone off on a supply run into Atlanta. Lori, Carl and Sophia were walking towards the group that was gathering around Shane and Isobel. She saw Ed step out of the Peletiers' tent, and Carol running up from the water toward them.

"What the fuck is it doing here?" Shane questioned nastily.

"The fuck did that come from?" Ed sneered, coming up beside Isobel. He stuck a grubby hand in front of her, pulling at the blouse and leaning in to look at the innocent little boy held in Isobel's arms. Isobel felt the baby's grasp of her hair tighten.

"Now, Ed, calm down." Carol pleaded as she reached them. Isobel felt Ed stiffen at her side and she rushed to fill the silence before he moved to backhand Carol.

"I found it, Aunt Carol; I found it in the grass. It was just lying there, hollering." Carol took the baby from Isobel's arms and peered at him closely.

"Well he looks healthy, can't be more than a few days old." Carol said, her eyes flickering to the others and then back to the baby. Carol had been a nurse back before Sophia had been born. She'd graduated from nursing school shortly before marrying Ed. Ed had been different then and Carol could hardly remember ever being a nurse now.

"You just found it?" Shane asked, now calm but alarmed. Isobel knew why, this baby couldn't have crawled to where it was. Someone had left it there, and that someone wasn't from their group. They weren't alone.


	3. Innocence In A World Of Hell

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip

Rebuilding the Heart

Chapter 3

* * *

Daryl pulled his arrow from the squirrel with little effort, standing up. His crossbow slung across his back, a string tied across one shoulder already holding the two squirrels he'd caught so far. It was hot; he'd begun to sweat. But he liked the comfortable silence of being out in the woods by himself.

A part of him wished that Merle had come though. He didn't always get along with his brother. Theirs was a relationship that worked best when Daryl did as he was told, but all the same, Merle was kin and they always had each other's backs.

He threaded the string through the spot where the arrow had gone through - straight through the eye just like he was taught - and let the catch join the others. It was going to be a good dinner tonight.

It was then he saw the flash of movement between the trees down below the hill where he stood. He saw two men running through the trees, heading away from where Daryl knew camp was.

Without even hesitating Daryl followed them at a safe but hearable distance.

"Ya think that young dark haired girl will take care of that baby, Dave?" A male voice asked.

"I don't really care, Tony," Dave answered the other man coldly.

Daryl felt his heartbeat quicken; they had left a baby at the quarry. Isobel always went down to the quarry. He knew that Isobel had probably found the baby and was likely caring for the infant. He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. But who were these people and where were they going?

He followed the two men to the highway where they got into a black SUV and drove off.

* * *

Isobel was washing the baby who she had decided to call Danny in a bucket of water, causing Danny to giggle at her.

"C'mon then little man, let's get you dry and fed," Isobel told him fondly as she wrapped a towel around Danny's small body.

She took him into her tent and sat him down until she started to hear the others gathering again outside.

A search of the surrounding area by Shane and the others showed no sign of anyone that wasn't supposed to be there. There were no walkers, no strangers, no sign that anyone had been there. Except for one. The sign that Isobel kept firmly in her grasp as she moved out of the tent to stand by Lori and Carol. Lori and Carol both cooed over Danny in Isobel's arms.

Shane glowered at them as he strode over to report the all clear.

"I named him Danny," Isobel said, looking up. She saw Ed out of the corner of her eye and didn't like the look of anger on his face. But it was Shane who got her full attention as he spoke.

"We ain't keeping it," Shane said, his voice abrupt and cold.

"What?" Isobel said shocked.

"It ain't our problem, get rid of it," Shane ordered and Isobel narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," she said firmly.

She felt Carol at her side put a hand to her back, and saw Lori stand taller as they faced Shane.

"Shane, it's a baby it has no chance of survival on its own in this world." Lori said trying to convince him.

"I said get rid of it." Shane said forcefully to Isobel.

Isobel stood her ground. "No, I'm not letting you kill him," she told him firmly.

Before Isobel knew what was happening, Ed's right fist flew at her face, hitting her squarely in the face.

Isobel flung her arms around Danny as she fell to the ground, hitting a rock that scratched her right shoulder.

"YA SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl yelled at Ed, fury in his piercing blue eyes as he stormed out of the woods towards Ed.

Daryl punched Ed square in the face, sending Ed flying.

He turned to look at Isobel who was holding a baby boy protectively in her arms. He walked over to her and helped her up to her feet and met her deep grey eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked her quietly.

"I'm fine thank you, Daryl," Isobel said touched that Daryl had defended her.

Daryl nodded at her and walked off to the woods.

Isobel watched him walk away and took a look around at the others all watching silently.

"Daryl!" Shane called out, and Daryl paused in his step but didn't turn around. "You see anything out there? Anyone?"

Isobel saw the slight stiffening in Daryl's back as he responded, "Nope, nobody." And then he was through the trees and gone from sight.

* * *

Isobel hurried into the woods after Daryl. She'd given Danny to Carol for a moment, told her she'd be right back. She had to speak to Daryl. She was making a lot noise as she ran and it was no surprise that when she turned a corner, he was leant back against a tree waiting. She noted the string of squirrels slung across his shoulder.

"Wow, you got a good catch today," she said, panting as she caught her breath.

"What ya want," he muttered, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he averted them.

"To thank you..." She started.

"Already did tha'," he interrupted. He pushed off the tree with his body and moved to step away from her.

"You lied back there," Isobel said quietly.

Daryl twisted his neck to look at her, his eyes narrowed.

"So what if I did."

"I'm just curious why... what did you see? Who did you see?" She asked curiously.

"Saw two men called Dave and Tony talking about the kid and how they saw yer findin' him," Daryl told her.

Isobel nodded, looking down.

"Are they coming back for him?" She asked hesitantly.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, they got a group due north of 'ere, looks like they headin' out."

"Good, good."

Daryl cleared his throat, "Danny... that's uhh, a nice name."

Isobel smiled, "It was my brother's."

"Was? What happened ta him?" he asked her curiously.

Isobel looked at him with haunted dark grey eyes, "Ya ever heard of The Black Christmas Killer?" She asked him.

Daryl shook his head. Just then a sound a few feet away alerted them that something might be amiss.

"Git back to the others," Daryl said quickly, gesturing to indicate he'd check it out. He moved stealthily around a tree, casting a glance back to see her fleeing towards camp.

* * *

Isobel stopped to watch him go and sighed as she went back to the camp to see Glenn, T-Dog, Morales, Andrea and another man who bore a startling resemblance to Carl getting out vehicles and coming around the cars to greet the group.

Carl's father and where the hell was Merle?

"Andrea, where's Merle?" Isobel asked her friend.

Jamie, Peter and Amy also looked at Andrea with concerned eyes.

Rick spoke then. "Miss, I had no choice but to leave him handcuffed to the roof," he said meeting her eyes.

Isobel felt shock show across her face. "You left him behind like an animal," she said her voice cold. She didn't know Merle very well but he was always polite to her. And Daryl... God, what would Daryl say?

"If it helps I'm going back there tomorrow to get him," Rick said quietly.

Isobel snorted. "Whatever." And took Danny down to the creek.

* * *

Isobel sat on the grass near the rocks and dipped her feet into the water as she held Danny in her lap.

"Who could abandon you Danny?" She asked the baby who gurgled in response.

"He's quiet for a baby," Daryl's said from behind where Isobel sat.

She offered him a small smile, "Lori's husband isn't dead," she told him.

Daryl snorted. "I knew somethin' fucked up was happenin', wonder how's he gonna react to findin' out his best friend has been sleepin' with his wife."

Isobel nearly chuckled and then remembered the part that Daryl didn't know. "Merle didn't come back," she said softly.

She watched the emotions play across Daryl's face… surprise, anger, sadness, and something else… something a little bit like relief. He furrowed his brow and looked at her, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"He dead?"

Isobel shook her head. "Rick… Carl's father… said they left him behind, chained to a roof."

She watched Daryl's emotions flickering, saw him pause at the anger, his eyes growing hard and cold.

"Ya didn't tell me this…," he said then, "I gotta 'ear it from them."

She nodded, looking confused. He moved to turn away but he paused when she spoke, his back to her.

"Daryl."

He stilled and she looked at the tension in his back, the hard and lean muscles that filled out his shirt, his arms taut and muscled.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she said meaning it.

"Thanks but he ain't dead." he said and walked off into the woods.

* * *

Isobel watched him go in silence and turned back to Danny.

"I'm going to take care of you Danny and I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," she whispered softly.

The sound of a twig snapping caused Isobel to look up and she jumped up to see Rick walking towards her.

"It's just me, miss," he said holding out his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said hastily.

"It's alright, can't be too careful these days." Rick said kindly.

Isobel shifted slightly, Danny touching her neck, yawning slightly.

"Were you serious about getting Merle back?" Isobel asked Rick.

"Yes I am," he responded and then he added. "The baby is staying with you."

Isobel felt comforted knowing that she would care for Danny.

She decided to go back to the camp with Rick and they made their way back.

"Hey Peter, Amy, Jamie," she greeted her three friends and they grinned back at her.

"Hey Isobel what's up and who's the baby?" Amy asked her friend.

"I found him at the quarry all alone and I'm gonna take care of him," Isobel explained.

"Amy and me caught a helluva lot of fish, which should keep us going for a while," Peter explained.

"Lori wants to talk to ya about Sophia and Carl, something about teaching them history," Jamie told her.

"Ok, thanks Jamie," she told them and walked towards Lori.

"Jamie said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked the woman.

"Yeah, Carl says he wants to know about the second world war and so does Sophia, Eliza and Louis; Carol said you're a history graduate," Lori said looking at her.

"Ok, I'd be happy to teach them." Isobel said surprised.

She then said goodnight to Carol and Sophia and went into her own tent to get ready for bed, she made a warm bed for Danny and got him into a Winnie the Pooh onesie and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Good night Danny, sleep well and have pleasant dreams." She whispered and began to sing a lullaby.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!"_

"_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!"_

Isobel sang the lullaby and felt Danny snuffle in her arms and grab her black curls.

From where Daryl rested in the woods, he could hear Isobel singing softly to Danny and smiled lightly.

Isobel's voice was soft and soothing like wind on the trees, his granddaddy had told him stories about wood nymphs wandering the woods.

To him, Isobel sounded and looked like one.

_"In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are."_

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
_How I wonder what you are."_

Isobel finished the song and smiled at the sleeping baby and put him under the sheets.

She changed into a blue cotton nightgown with bluebells on it and got in beside the sleeping child.

* * *

_It was dark and Isobel was scared. She wanted her mother, father and Danny to be alright._

_Beside her in the closet as she hugged her doll, their German shepherd dog Rusty growled low._

_Isobel gripped Rusty's black fur fearfully as she listened for any noises. There were none._

_Cautiously Isobel climbed out of the closet and Rusty jumped out behind her, the house was silent._

_"Mom, Dad, Danny?" Isobel called out fearfully as she stepped in the hallway, clutching Rusty's neck._

_The sight that Isobel saw haunted her._

_Her mother, father and Danny were crumpled on the floor; blood sprayed everywhere, bullets riddling their bodies._

_Behind them in the centre of the living room was a symbol Isobel recognized._

_A swastika, her grandparents had told her and Danny about it._

_Isobel hugged her doll and ran back into the closet, slipping on her loved ones blood, Rusty jumped in behind her._

_She buried her face into Rusty's soft black fur and cried._

* * *

Isobel jerked awake gasping and felt hot tears rolling down her face. Even after twelve years she was still having nightmares.

Shakily she got dressed and headed down to the quarry.

Clutching Danny to her bosom, she moved silently through the woods in the dark.

"Hey," Daryl's voice rumbled low beside her as he fell into step with her and she startled.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me," Isobel snapped. "Get a bell or something."

Daryl smirked in the darkness. He was used to everything Isobel said being kindly and friendly. He found it a bit refreshing to hear her snap about something.

"Can't sleep?" He said quietly.

"Nah," she said in response, her voice catching in her throat on the word.

"They say we 'ave nightmares when our brains won't shut off…," he said softly and Isobel halted in her step. She didn't turn to face him but knew he was watching her all the same.

"I don't have nightmares," she said, her voice resolute and he wondered which of them she was trying to convince more.

"Me neither," he said softly and she heard the rustle of movement as he moved away from her.

"You'll go get Merle tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"Whatever's left of 'im," Daryl said, his voice casual but she heard the pain beneath his words.

"He ain't dead," she said, echoing Daryl's words from earlier.


	4. Connected Past

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 4

* * *

Daryl cocked his head to the side and watched her. Her voice had been as sure as she said it – mimicking his own words from earlier that his brother wasn't dead. He sucked in the corner of his mouth and pursed his lips slightly.

Daryl cocked his head to the side and watched her. Her voice had been so sure as she said it – mimicking his own words from earlier that his brother wasn't dead. He sucked in the corner of his mouth and pursed his lips slightly.

Isobel's eyes shone in the moonlight and she let one her hands stroke Danny's head as he lay sleeping in her arms.

"No he ain't," Daryl finally said breaking the silence, "Merle's a tough son of a bitch, was in the marines." Isobel could hear the pride in his voice.

"Were you ever in the army?" she asked him.

Daryl shook his head, watching her warily, "nah, wouldn't take me..." He saw the inquisitive expression on her face and continued before she could ask. "Got flat feet."

Something about the admission made her laugh, and a chuckle burst forth without her evening thinking about it. It was the first time she could remember having laughed over something completely automatically and without thought in a while. Since the world had gone to hell at least.

Daryl smirked at her laugh and he felt his cheeks redden even if she couldn't see it.

They stared at each other for a moment while she got her burst of laughter under control and stilled so as not to wake Danny. Something didn't ring true in his statement to her though. In the back of her mind she wondered if what he'd said was the truth or if it was just something he said so people never really knew who he was or what he'd done in his life. A defense mechanism, another wall that he'd built around himself. Isobel knew all about walls.

"What were ya doin' before the world went to hell?" he asked Isobel then, curiously.

Isobel thought of the jewellery shop that she had inherited from her parents when she turned eighteen.

"I had a jewellery shop that belonged to my parents. When I turned eighteen, I inherited it and it's been mine ever since, Carol and Sophia helped me run it."

Daryl eyed her carefully, "Did ya like it?" he asked her.

"I loved it," she said, her voice tinged with melancholy.

"How old were ya when yer parents died?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

"Twelve." She averted her eyes from his as she said it and frowned.

"So… uh… jewellery, huh?" he said, suddenly desperate to change the subject, to make her forget that he'd even brought up her parents.

Isobel smiled broadly at him then. "Jewellery," she said. "You could say it's a family business. My grandparents lived in Poland. They had a jewellery shop there too." She frowned then slightly, "They were in the Auschwitz concentration camp, ever heard of it?"

Daryl swallowed slightly; his dad's dad had told him about that camp. He remembered the beer on his breath as he'd lilted on about his time spent there during World War II.

"They were survivors though – my grandparents. They made it through with my mom; she was just a kid then. They always said it was a miracle that she didn't end up in the chambers. My dad's parents had my uncle Ed after they came to the States, so he never went through it. But… when they came here, to Georgia, the first thing they did was look for a small shop, the first thing they did was open up their business again."

"What about your mom's family?" he asked her quietly.

Isobel remembered the sad look on her grandmother's face. "They weren't so lucky, my great great grandparents they were taken from France and taken to Auschwitz. My mom had two sisters who were twin sisters who were taken away from her; they were then experimented on by a Nazi doctor called Josef Mengele, my great grandmother never saw them again, my great great grandfather died in the gas chambers," she said softly.

"My granddaddy was in the Auschwitz camp, he was an American POW" Daryl told her quietly.

Isobel stared at him shocked. "Prisoner of War," she said quietly.

"He got captured in France and got sent to Auschwitz after he got caught saving a group of Romanian gypsies and Jews, he managed to get them away but a group of the SS caught him and took him there, he was there until it was liberated," Daryl said quietly.

"My mom's granddad was there too, he was in the working part, and he saw terrible things," Isobel said sighing.

Daryl felt a strange bond form with Isobel; both had painful childhoods and had lost their parents at a young age.

"My mom liked a cigarette, she liked her wine too" he said darkly.

Isobel looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Daryl" she whispered.

"Don't be," he told her just as Danny whimpered, his hands reaching out to Daryl.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Isobel asked him.

"Alright," Daryl said and he took Danny gently in his arms and cradled Danny. Danny raised a tiny hand and touched Daryl's face.

Daryl stared at Danny with a soft expression on his face. "He don't make a lot of noise," he said quietly.

Isobel shook her head and smiled. "No, he doesn't."

Their eyes met for a moment and she saw his defences were down for just a second. She saw the compassion in his eyes, the sadness; and then the moment was gone and she felt the shift as much as saw it. His gaze hardened and he passed the baby back to her with a frown and a shrug.

"Ya best be gettin' back," he muttered, casting a glance towards the now lightening woods. It would be day soon, and Daryl would be leaving with Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog to go get his brother.


	5. A Storm Changes Everything

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 5

* * *

Isobel woke up with a sigh and got dressed in an Only Charcoal Skull Mirror Print T-Shirt, with a pair of faded grey skinny jeans and her black biker boots.

Isobel brushed her black curls and decided to leave it down and looked at Danny, he was staring at her with an adoring smile and gurgled at her.

Isobel washed him in a bucket of warm hot water, washing him and then dried him with a big fluffy, blue towel.

She then dressed Danny in a navy blue Eeyore onesie with a little sun hat.

"He looks so cute," Sophia said entering the tent, she looked at Isobel then. "Can I hold him?" she asked her cousin.

"Of course you can, cherie," Isobel said in a French accent and put Danny in Sophia's arms.

Sophia cradled Danny in her small arms with a smile, "He's so small, Izzy."

"I know, you were like that as a baby as well," Isobel said smiling. "Where is everyone else?"

"My mom and some of the others are doing laundry down by the creek. I'm not sure where Dad went off to. Carl's dad took Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl back to Atlanta to get Merle…" Sophia trailed off noticing the look on Isobel's face.

Isobel frowned. She'd hoped to see Daryl before he left… to wish him luck at least.

* * *

"Tell me where my brother is!" Daryl screamed, pulling the stranger off of Glenn and slamming him back against the wall. "Tell me where he is!"

"Daryl," Rick yelled, running up to him, "Calm down." He put his hand to Daryl's arm and Daryl yanked away from it.

"Don't tell me to calm down, it's my fuckin' brother!" Daryl's blood was boiling. They'd gotten the guns first off, and then went to the building where Merle had been left. They'd reached the roof to find no sign of Merle. The door had still been chained and his brother's hand – his fucking hand – had been just laid out on the rooftop. It'd turned Daryl's stomach to know that his brother had had to do that. His brother, his own flesh and blood, missing a hand and off on his own in Atlanta.

Merle was tough as shit though. Daryl knew it. Ain't nobody can kill a Dixon, but a Dixon himself? If Merle was dead, it'd be by his own hand and nobody else's. How tough a man has to be to cut off his own hand?

They'd gone in search, seen where Merle cauterized the wound on a burner so he wouldn't bleed out. They'd lost the trail and split up and it was then that Daryl had heard Glenn's hollers as some strange men grabbed the bag of guns and split leaving one man behind.

Daryl sneered at him now, staring at the man – no, a boy – sitting on the floor. Daryl grabbed the handkerchief he'd tucked into his bag, dropped Merle's hand on the boy's lap and said, "This is what happened to the last guy who fucked with us."

"Little brother?" Merle's voice rasped out behind him.

Daryl turned around to see Merle standing in front of him his right hand a bloody stump. "Holy fuck, Merle," he choked shocked.

* * *

Isobel sat with Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis as she taught them the history of World War II.

"So they took the moms and dads away from the kids, Isobel?" Eliza asked shocked.

Isobel gave the young girl a sad smile. "The Nazis did terrible things, Eliza, to Jewish people or anyone who they thought was beneath them," she said with disgust.

"Did they ever see their parents again, Izzy?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Some families did, Sophia, but a lot of them died in concentration camps in Poland, Ukraine and Germany," she said sadly.

"That's so sad," Louis said quietly, hugging Isobel.

Isobel ruffled Louis's black curls fondly.

"Well you'll be happy to know that the war ended in 1945, with a lot of casualties though," Isobel said softly.

"Did you and Sophia have family in the second world war?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Yes we did Eliza, my mother's parents, sisters and their great grandparents were in one of the Auschwitz concentration camps, while Sophia's dad and my dad escaped to America, helping the resistance," Isobel told them quietly.

"What happened to your mom's grandparents and aunts, Izzy?"

"They died honey; my great grandparents were killed in the gas chambers and my great aunts were tested on and died as a result." Isobel told them softly.

A tree branch snapped then causing them all to look behind them, "Kids go back to the camp NOW!" She ordered them.

They ran back to the camp, Sophia hesitated not wanting to leave her cousin behind.

"SOPHIA GO!" Isobel told her firmly and Carl took her hand and they ran back to the camp.

"Who's there? Show yourselves," Isobel called out in a brave voice.

A young black man who appeared to be in his early thirties along with his son who looked to be around thirteen years old.

"Is this Rick Grimes's camp," the man asked hoarsely.

"Yes it is," Isobel answered.

"I hate asking this but are either of you bit?" she asked cautiously.

"No miss, we would rather have a bullet in the head," the man answered her.

Isobel smiled slightly at his response and nodded. She looked at the boy standing next to him. "You look hungry," she said softly, "There's food back at the camp if you're interested."

Morgan smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Morgan and this here's my boy Duane. I'd mighty appreciate any food you can spare."

Isobel smiled slightly at his response and nodded. She looked at the boy standing next to him.

Isobel offered him a friendly smile. "Rick will be happy to see you are both all right" she said kindly as they walked towards the camp.

"Who are they Izzy?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Everyone," Isobel called out, getting all of their attention, "This is Morgan and Duane... they're friends of Rick's." As she spoke, her eyes searched for Carol and Sophia but she didn't see them. In fact, she didn't see Ed either.

Her eyes scanned the faces of the others as they all greeted Morgan and Duane and she saw Shane's knuckles were bloody.

"Oh hell," she muttered under her breath and hurried over to the tent that the Peletiers shared.

She ran into the tent to see Ed battered and Carol nursing a black eye, Sophia had tears falling down her face. As soon as Isobel entered the tent, Ed started screaming obscenities at Carol, Sophia and Danny as Isobel hurried towards them.

"AND YOU, YOU LITTLE DIXON WHORE," Ed bellowed at Isobel and backhanded her across the face, sharply.

"ED, NO" Carol screamed as Ed dragged Isobel out of the tent, kicking her in the process.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andrea yelled, the others following her.  
Isobel stumbled from another blow from Ed, but she steadied herself and stood tall, stepping closer to Ed before he could hit her again, as everyone watched in awe. She didn't know where the strength came from but suddenly her hand was up and her palm slapped across Ed's battered face, his bloodshot eyes widened and he looked at her like she imagined she had so often looked at him – with fear in her eyes. But she didn't feel afraid now.

"Don't you touch me again," she hissed, "Don't you dare!" Ed stepped back, dumbstruck by her words, and she was breezing past him then, marching into the tent and grabbing Danny from his bed. She stepped out of the tent, intent on ignoring Ed's dumbfounded stare and looked straight at Carol and Sophia.

"Sophia, Aunt Carol, let's go sit by the fire so that Uncle Ed can go lay down." Her tone was decisive and they followed her without a word.

* * *

Isobel was still running on adrenaline as she sat by the fire.

She couldn't believe what she had done, but she felt empowered.

She had punched Ed in the face for the first time.

She smiled at Sophia who smiled back.

Sophia was worth it.

So was Carol, she tried to protect Isobel.

Isobel was really a family girl.

It did get her down though, but she tried to keep a smile on her face.

She then stood up and went to get firewood.

She made her way to the woods and began picking up branches, when she heard a twig snap.

She stilled.

She frowned as she looked around.

She felt for her knife to be safe.

She gripped it tightly, she had to protect Danny.

She was about to turn around, when a pair of rotten fingers grabbed her by the shirt.

Walker.

Isobel grabbed her knife.

She struggled with the walker as she tried to pin it to the ground.

She knew she needed to get it in the head.

She kicked her foot at it and it crumpled on the floor.

She stabbed it in the eye.

She avoided the blood splatter.

She yanked her knife back out and cleaned it on her jean leg.

She headed back to the camp.

Isobel gave the firewood to Morgan and went to check on Danny.

He was happily cooing in his basket and giggled at her.

She smiled and tickled his pudgy belly.

Danny seemed like a well behaved baby.

He shouldn't be too much trouble.

She loved kids.

She wanted to help kids.

Danny cooed at her and she picked him up.

"Hey there, cutie," she said with a smile as Danny touched her face.

Isobel gently stroked his hair.

He was so beautiful.

He had thick dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

She thought he was beautiful.

He looked like Daryl.

It must have just been a strange coincidence.

They both quietly went to where the others were.

Danny cuddled into Isobel as she fed him a bottle of formula and Carol and Sophia sat beside her as they cooked, the fish that Amy and Andrea had caught earlier that day.

They left some for Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog.

"I hope he's dead." Lori said disgusted.

Isobel glared at her and so did Carol.

"That's an awful thing to say," Carol scolded quietly as they began to eat the fish, it was nice to have an almost satisfying meal.

Isobel wished they could go to the estate.

She thought about suggesting it to Rick when they came back.

She wanted nothing more than to go to that safe haven.

It was home.

She cuddled Danny tightly.

* * *

Now that they had found Merle and had shared their guns with the nursing home group and were now heading back to the camp. Try as he might about not giving a damn about Isobel and Danny, Daryl felt like he owed Isobel and decided to keep quiet about it.

He glanced at Merle who had crashed out fast asleep, they had bandaged his stump and now he was out like a lamp.

"We're nearly there." Rick said glancing at them, a part of Daryl felt bad for the ex-cop, Rick had no idea that Lori and Shane were fucking behind his back.

Then again, it was none of his business.

He sighed as they walked along the winding roads that led to their quarry.

It was still warm, even although it was dark.

That was when they heard screaming and the sound if gunshots echoed around the mountains.

They all froze and Merle woke up with a start.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He asked weakly.

That was when they saw a herd of walkers.


	6. The Storm

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 6

* * *

"I think we need to be getting back to the camp," Rick said quickly.

Glenn handed out the guns to the other men.

They each grabbed one as they ran towards the screams.

Daryl ran faster, thinking of Danny.

And Isobel.

It was like hell what they came across.

The people who were left in the camp were fighting their way through a herd of walkers.

The children were crying as friends and family were taken down by the monsters.

The walkers were winning.

Daryl saw Isobel protecting Danny desperately from the walkers as they tried to run to the RV but Shane shoved Dale out of the driver's seat and drove off, leaving them there.

He ran towards them.

He saw Merle shooting his rifle at walkers who crept behind Carol and Sophia.

Carol smiled at him gratefully as she picked up Sophia who was frightened.

She noticed Ed wasn't around.

The walkers seemed to just keep coming.

"C'mon mouse, we gotta go!" Merle said grabbing her hand and dragged her to the truck and saw Daryl dong the same, he saw Peter, Amy and Jamie hurry into Peter's RV and take Rick, Louis, Eliza, Morgan and Duane with them.

He stepped on the wheel and they drove away from the flesh eating demons.

Sophia trembled.

"Where's Izzy, mom?"

"I'm sure she's here somewhere, sweetie," Carol assured her as she looked for her niece.

"Where are we gonna go?" Amy asked upset.

Carol thought for a minute and nodded.

"We'll go to an estate I know." She said assuredly as they heard the rumble of a motorcycle and saw Daryl, Isobel and Danny riding it with Danny clinging to Daryl and Isobel.

Carol smiled that she was safe and took out a map as she started to direct Peter to the estate.

They soon reached the estate and Isobel opened the gate to let them in.

Merle and the others stared in astonishment.

It was like a palace in their eyes.

"This place..." Amy said in amazement as she looked around.

Carol smiled. "It belonged to the family."

Everyone drove in their vehicles.

Daryl looked at Isobel curiously as they got off the bike and Danny grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Hey lili man." He said softly.

Danny cooed as Isobel came over and he took her middle finger into his mouth, sucking it contently.

She smiled softly at Danny then.

She needed to get him inside so she could get him changed and fed.

She saw Daryl's face soften.

He looked very handsome.

He followed her into the house as she seen them all look around in amazement.

She was so happy to be back here.

It was like being at home again.

Daryl stared in amazement.

The house was beautiful.

Everything looked untouched and was still in perfect condition.

"This place is amazing," Merle said quietly.

Carol smiled at him as she went to tend to his arm and Sophia got out the first aid kit.

Isobel fed Danny and Daryl quietly sat down next to her.

He saw a photo of a young woman identical to Isobel, only she had blue eyes.

"That's my mom." Isobel said softly.

"Ya look like her," he said softly as he looked at the photo.

Isobel smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said softly as she touched the photo.

Daryl saw she looked sad.

"This yer bother?"

Isobel nodded as she seen her brother and father smiling in the background.

She missed them badly.

She traced their faces gently, things weren't the same anymore.

She felt her eyes burn and wiped them quickly.

She rocked Danny gently as he cooed softly.

She was already getting attached to the baby.

Daryl watched quietly.

She loved that baby.

He hoped for her sake that nothing happened to him.

It would be hard to keep in him safe in this world.

He made a silent promise to look out for them both.

Danny cooed and reached out for him.

He gently held him, like he did with Rose, his little sister.

He missed his little sister badly.

It had been horribly painful when she died.

Danny clutched at his shirt.

Daryl smiled at him and tickled his chest.

Danny giggled softly, his dark blue eyes shining.

They were like his eyes.

"Cute lili bastard." He said softly.

Danny cuddled into his chest then and rested a tiny chubby hand against him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, let me put him to bed," Isabel said as she picked up Danny.

"He's a cute lili fella." Daryl said as he followed her upstairs and Isobel placed Danny in a crib that had belonged to her and her older brother, Danny and changed his diaper.

Danny snuffled softly.

She placed him down into the crib then.

Danny happily clutched a teddy bear that had belonged to her brother.

Isobel sniffled sadly.

Being here at the estate, reminded Isobel of what she had lost.

But she had Danny, Carol, Sophia and Amy.

Daryl watched her sadly.

He gently touched her shoulder.

Isobel flinched slightly, she wasn't good with human contact after Ed.

She quietly tucked the blanket around Danny.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said quietly.

Isobel nodded and gave him a sad smile.

H wanted to make her smile.

She was beautiful when she smiled.

He frowned at himself as he got up.

"Should go," he said quietly.

"I'll show you to your room." Isobel said leading him down the hallway and to a beautifully furnished room.

It was beautiful.

Daryl looked in amazement.

The French windows showed the forest outside.

Isobel smiled as she watched him look around.

"If you need any spare blankets or anything, let me know. The room can get cold."

"Thanks." Daryl said meaning it and she smiled at him gently.

"It's no trouble." She said softly.

She made sure Daryl had all his things then and smiled softly before closing the door and going back to her room to be with Danny.

Danny was cooing softly from his crib.

She smiled at him and tickled his belly.

Danny giggled adorably.

"Get some sleep, lil guy," Isobel said quietly.

Danny cooed and held her hand as he drifted off to sleep.

Isobel watched him tenderly.

She stroked his cheek gently before getting changed.

She climbed into bed, exhausted.

She knew it was wrong but she hoped Ed was dead.

She wanted Sophia and Carol to be safe.

Carol was like a mom to her.

She knew that only Ed being dead could stop him trying to hurt them.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep.

Isobel curled up and hugged the black teddy bear as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Carol quietly made herself and Merle a cup of coffee as they sat in the living room.

Merle's right arm was bandaged and she had cleaned it.

"Thanks." He said meaning it and paused.

"Did he rape ya?" He asked cautiously.

Carol looked at him coolly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

Merle nodded then as he watched Sophia sleep on the couch.

"Ya got a good kid there."

Carol nodded as she picked up Sophia to take her to bed.

Sophia cuddled her tightly.

"I'm sorry...that no one helped ya three." He said meaning it.

Carol looked at him to see he looked ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. "It was Ed's fault and no one else's."

Merle nodded at her as she went up to her room.

He remembered how he had argued with Ed and beat him up.

* * *

_Merle had just come back from hunting when he saw Sophia curled into Isobel, looking terrified, both of them had bruises on their faces and he knew Carol had worse._

_"FUCKIN' WHORE!" Ed yelled enraged._

_"Ed please, not in front of the girls," Carol said, her voice weak._

_"What's going on?" Merle asked suspiciously._

_Sophia looked up at him, her face tear stained._

_"He's hurting momma, please help her!" She pleaded sobbing into Isobel who had a black eye._

_Merle saw red._

_He dragged Ed away from Carol and shoved him on the ground._

_"Ya think yet a big man, hurtin' them?" He asked as he started to punch Ed in the face._

_Ed choked on his blood then as Merle beat him heavily, vaguely he heard Daryl, Peter and Jamie run over._

_He punched him in the stomach._

_"Ya hurt them again, I'll kill ya!"_

_Ed looked terrified, while Carol and the others watched shocked._

_Merle spat at Ed then and walked away._

_He then punched Shane in the face and sneered at Lori._

_"Some protector ya are!" He growled and stalked off._

_He had felt the urge to protect them that day for some reason._

_He just hoped Ed didn't come back._

_For his own sake._

* * *

_Daryl was having another nightmare, he was in Afghanistan and heard his friends, Jamie and Peter calling out._

_"RPG!" He heard Matt yell out and saw someone collapse on the floor._

_"Shit, no, no!" He yelled running over to his friend._

_He felt his pulse._

_Nothing there, he was already gone._

_Daryl ran to take cover._

_He could feel sweat pouring down his back as he fired at the enemy._

_"We gotta move!" Travis yelled to them._

_"Daryl cover Adam!"_

_Daryl nodded and grabbed his gun as he fired at the men shooting at one of their lookouts._

_He couldn't help but feel his friend's blood was on his hands._

_He felt red hot anger seeping through him._

_He fired again and again as they ran to the truck and felt the car underneath him, explode._

_Searing, white hot pain shot through him._

_He then saw Matthew run to him._

_"C'mon Dixon, don't die on me yet, either of you three!" He yelled fiercely._

_Daryl tried to sit up but felt himself slump back to the ground again._

_"I... I can't," he choked._

_Matthew looked determined and picked him up._

_He was carrying him._

_"Commander, we got three soldiers down and we need air support!" He said into his radio as they heard gunfire._

_"We'll be there in ten minutes." A voice radioed back._

_Matthew pulled off Daryl's armour to see a huge gaping wound with a piece of shrapnel embedded in the wound._

_"Fuck, Daryl!" Peter yelled horrified, he was bleeding from a gunshot wound and Jamie looked worse._

_Daryl knew there was no way he could wait the ten minutes for help._

_He was going to die here._

_He wanted his brother._

_He wanted to say goodbye to Merle._

_He wanted to see his grandparents and Uncle Jess._

_He wanted to speak to Jamie, Peter and Matthew._

_He then saw Matthew pull off his shirt and put it on the wound._

_"Stay with us, Daryl." He said firmly._

_Daryl was drifting in and out of consciousness, he was in so much pain he just wanted to go to sleep._

_He looked up at the sky and hoped his mama was watching over him_

_He would see her soon._

_He heard a loud explosion and felt the darkness embrace him._


	7. Tremble In My Arms

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 7

* * *

Daryl woke up panting heavily, his chest heaving.

Hell.

He wiped his forehead.

He was alive.

He took a deep breath as he got up and stood on the balcony.

He needed fresh air.

He took deep breaths as he saw a cemetery near the house.

It had two angels on either side with roses on the walls.

This must be where Isobel's family were buried.

He smiled sadly at the graves.

There was a smaller one he guessed belonged to Danny.

Isobel had been one of the only survivors.

He saw the moon shine down on the graves.

He knew who the Black Christmas killer.

Klaus Hoffman or Lazarus as he was called.

A fanatic Neo Nazi.

He had heard him on the news.

He sounded like a right evil bastard.

He had wanted to kill all of the Jews.

From what Daryl had heard, Klaus had murdered four families.

All dead but had cousins.

Until he had hunted down Isobel's family.

He heard someone crying from the hallway.

"No, please don't!"

It was Isobel.

He frowned as he walked towards her room, gripping his knife.

He pushed the door open slightly.

There was no one there.

That didn't mean someone had crept in though.

Ed could have sneaked in the house.

He went to Isobel's room.

"Please Uncle Ed, I'll be good, just don't hurt me!" He heard Isobel sob terrified.

Worry ran through him.

He wasn't sure if Ed was actually there, or if she was dreaming.

He knew Danny was in there.

He took a breath before kicking open the door.

He quickly hurried in and saw Isobel tossing and turning on the bed, looking terrified.

She was having a nightmare.

He gently woke her.

"Isobel wake up, yer safe." He soothed her.

Isobel's grey eyes snapped open.

"Ed?"

"Ed ain't here," Daryl told her. "Yer at the estate. Yer safe."

Isobel let out a sigh of relief.

She wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She whispered quietly.

Daryl gave her a gentle smile.

"Ya didn't wake me." He said gruffly.

"Weren't you sleeping?" She asked quietly.

Daryl bit his lip and shook his head. "Ain't really tired."

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked quietly.

Daryl hesitated and then slowly nodded.

"I was in Afghanistan." He said quietly.

"Why?" Isobel asked quietly.

"In the army," Daryl replied as he looked out the window.

Isobel frowned. "But… When I asked you... You said you weren't in the army."

"Brought up bad memories." He said quietly.

Isobel looked at him.

"What part of the army were you in?" She asked curiously.

"SAS, Secret Armed Service, Jamie was with me, Peter was a Navy Seal and Merle was in the Marine Corps." He said quietly

Isabel nodded quietly. "That's brave."

"Seen a lot of bad things," Daryl said distantly.

Isobel didn't doubt he had, he had clearly lost a lot of friends.

"I'm sorry." She said and Daryl knew she meant it.

"Thanks," he said as he looked at Danny sleeping peacefully in his cot. "Well, if yer alright, I guess I'll leave ya to get some rest," he said as he stood up.

"Wait." She said biting her lip.

"Could you stay?" She asked quietly.

Daryl looked at her and nodded.

He sat down at the bottom of the bed quietly.

Isobel closed her eyes as Daryl quietly hummed a lullaby softly.

She grasped his hand drifted off.

Daryl watched quietly.

Daryl quietly pulled his hand away.

It made him uncomfortable.

He went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room.

He watched her and Danny sleep quietly.

She had been through hell.

He looked at Danny.

He supposed he was like the dad to him.

He frowned then and shook his head.

What the hell was he thinking?

He had no idea how to be a dad.

He shook his head and quietly left the room.

* * *

Isobel was up early the next morning and went to shower in the en suite and got out of her nightgown.

She checked on Danny who was cooing.

She smiled softly at him and made sure he had his teddy bear as she got dressed and ready for the day.

She then got a glass of water and took two Prozac pills.

She swallowed them and drank the water.

She looked at the bottle.

She didn't have many pills left.

She knew things would be bad if she couldn't find anymore.

She would have to go on a supply run soon.

She didn't want to feel that horrible feeling again, like she had as a teenager.

It was hard.

She changed Danny and washed him.

Danny cooed at her happily as she got him dressed for the day.

She took him downstairs, the kitchen was empty, and she guessed everyone was having a rest.

She warmed up a bottle for him and began to cook some pancakes.

Danny sat happily in his highchair, eating some tinned lemons.

He gave her a gummy smile then and Isobel gently wiped his mouth.

She was really fond of the little guy.

She made some tea and coffee for the others.

She was starting to see him as her son.

She placed the cups on the table as Carol came in, looking refreshed.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted warmly.

Isobel smiled softly.

"Hey Aunt Carol," she said as she handed her a cup of tea.

"Sleep well?" Carol asked concerned.

Isobel shrugged. "I slept alright."

Carol knew that her niece hadn't slept well and gave her a sad smile.

"We're going back to the quarry, see if anyone's there." She explained softly.

Isobel nodded and bit her lip.

"I need to go on another supply run."

Carol nodded. "You remember how to get to the town from here?" She asked softly.

Isobel nodded. "Can I take a car?"

"Of course." She said softly and gave her a pair of keys to a black impala and Isobel smiled at her before kissing Danny on the cheek and left.

Carol watched her go.

She knew it was hard for Isobel.

She watched her niece drive out the gates before going to meet the others who were preparing to head back to the quarry.

* * *

Daryl had woken up and was now in the shower, washing his hair.

It was heaven.

It felt so good to get the dirt off his body.

He scrubbed and watched the dirty water run down the drain.

He hadn't realised he'd been that filthy.

He sighed softly and washed his hair, getting the dirt and grease out.

He felt so much better now.

The water was soothing his tired muscles.

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself as he got out and saw a fresh pile of clothes placed on the bed for him and put on some clean boxers and socks.

They smelt fresh.

He looked and felt much better.

He wasn't sure where the clothes come from, but he was surprised to find they fit him.

He looked around the room.

There were framed photos on the wall and he looked at them closely.

The photo had a family of ten in the photo, it was black and white like the other pictures, only Isobel, Sophia, Carol and her dad weren't in this. Instead it was a younger version of Isobel's mother sitting next to what could only be her older twin sisters. All three of them had black hair and their parents stood behind them, Isobel's great grandmother's hand on her daughter's shoulder. Two other women stood beside them and Daryl guessed they were her great aunts who had died in Auschwitz.

On the bottom was a small plaque listing their names. _"Jonathon Daniel Blumenfeld and his wife Seraphina Olga Blumenfeld and their three daughters and son Alfie Daniel Blumenfeld, Maryanna Isobel Blumenfeld, Annamarie Esme Blumenfeld and Elisabeth Esmeralda Blumenfeld and the their grandparents Matthew Sidney Blumenfeld , Laurel Claudine Blumenfeld at their home in France. 9th May 1940."_

He smiled as he looked at the picture.

They had been a brave family alright.

He remembered what had happened to the twins in the photo.

Tested on.

Like animals.

He sighed sadly, the family had certainly been through some struggles that was for sure.

He was honoured to be in their home.

He quietly left the room and went downstairs, there were more photos on the walls and he saw a jewellery store in one of the photos with Isobel in it, she was smiling.

He looked at carefully.

Sophia and Carol were in the photo too.

Ed was scowling in the background.

They looked happy though.

He then saw another one with Isobel at college with her diploma, she was grinning and hugging Carol and Sophia.

There were two elderly couples and a familiar man and woman.

His grandparents.

He frowned.

He had no idea that they knew each other.

He decided to ask Carol about it later.

Or he could ask Isobel.

He went into the kitchen and saw Danny sitting in highchair, eating some food.

* * *

The little baby waved at him.

Daryl looked at him before sitting down at the table.

He was a cute kid.

Daryl bit his lip before walking over to him.

Danny cooed at him.

He wiped his sticky mouth.

"Yer a messy Lil guy, ain't ya?" he asked softly.

He wondered where Isobel was.

She usually watched the baby.

"Where's Isobel?" He asked frowning.

Carol looked at him but Sophia spoke quietly.

"She had to get some medicine for herself." She said quietly.

"Medicine?" Daryl asked confused. "But we got plenty of medicine."

"The kind that stops her from being sad," Sophia said quietly.

Daryl saw Jamie, Peter and Mere look understanding.

"Depression medicine?" Amy asked Carol softly.

Carol nodded quietly. "Isobel has been on antidepressants for a few years now. We hoped she would have been off them by this stage, but when she stops taking them... things get bad."

"What do ya mean bad?" Daryl asked wearily.

Carol sighed sadly.

"Isobel isolates herself, she...hurts herself."

"Like self-harm?' Peter asked as he drank a cup of coffee.

Carol nodded. "It got so bad one time, she... She almost killed herself."

They all stared in shock.

"When did Isobel first show signs of depression?" Amy asked gently.

Carol looked ashamed.

"When Ed...Started hurting her." She said hate in her voice directed at her husband.

Everyone was silent in understanding.

"Poor girl," Merle said quietly.

Carol looked at them all with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell her you all know."

"We won't, sweetheart." Merle promised patting her hand gently as did Amy.

Daryl was silent.

He felt bad for Isobel.

He looked at Danny sitting in his high chair and sighed.

Danny smiled at him.

He gently picked him up and felt him play with his dog tags.

Daryl smiled softly.

He would help out Isobel and Danny.

Danny cuddled into his chest.

Daryl hesitantly touched his cheek.

Danny looked at him with startling, matching piercing blue eyes.

It was like looking at his double.


	8. Dead And Gone

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 8

* * *

Daryl frowned at the likeness, it was weird.

They heard a car pull up outside then.

Everyone acted normal and Carol went outside to help Isobel as they saw them come into the room.

Daryl saw Isobel looked tired but smiled at Danny.

He giggled and waved.

Danny clearly adored Isobel already that much was obvious.

He handed Danny over to Isobel.

Isobel cradled him lovingly and Danny snuggled into her.

She stroked his hair gently.

He was such a good baby.

He would be her reason to keep going.

She already loved him.

Danny cuddled her as Sophia came over.

"Are you ok, Izzy?" She asked softly.

Isobel smiled and hugged her.

"I'm much better, Soph."

Sophia smiled and cuddled her big cousin tightly as they both fussed over Danny.

Danny looked overjoyed.

Isobel left him with Sophia and went to put her pills with her stuff.

She wished she didn't rely on them so much.

It made her feel like a drug addict.

She would get off them slowly.

She promised herself that she would.

They were placed inside her bag.

She wasn't sure how she would get away from them, but they were going to run out again soon.

She sighed and sat on her bed for a moment.

She bit her lip.

Baby steps.

She pulled out a dark purple book and looked at it.

She could use it as a diary.

She then saw her favourite books on the shelves.

Fairy tales.

Next to them, was the Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales.

She would take them with her.

She loved escaping to her own world when she could.

She opened up the diary and began to let out the words she had been holding in.

Ed.

Her dreams.

Danny.

The walkers.

Daryl.

Andrea and Lori.

Shane.

Carl.

Sophia, Carl, Louis and Eliza.

Carol.

Merle.

Peter.

Jamie.

Daryl.

She quietly wrote down notes on everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

It felt good to get it out.

She wrote about Rick.

She wrote her hopes that her friends were safe.

They hadn't all gotten on well at the quarry, but they still didn't deserve to die.

She knew Jamie and Peter had suggested the CDC.

Maybe the others were there.

It was a good idea.

She then saw her ballet shoes.

She and Sophia did Ballet.

She smiled sadly as she thought of the old days.

Before things had gone bad.

She had a promising future.

She shook herself and looked around the room and saw photos.

She then looked at the posters of her favourite actresses.

Emma Watson, Natalie Portman, Angelina Jolie and Lily Cole, Lily Collins.

She wished she was as beautiful and talented as they were.

She didn't think she was beautiful.

She loved her wavy curly black hair though.

It was the one thing she would never get rid of.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, looking at everything that could be better.

She had high cheek bones but it was her body.

She was tall and lanky with flat breasts.

Her legs and arms were skinny and she didn't really have any curves.

She didn't feel special at all.

She felt ugly.

She sighed sadly and packed the things she wanted.

She was trying to travel lightly.

She packed a few dresses for the summer and thicker clothes for the winter.

She saw something then for Amy.

A necklace.

A friendship necklace with a fairy on it.

She had bought them in an antique shop for the friends who had abandoned her.

She had forgotten about them.

She then packed a photo of her and Rusty, her lovely German Shepherd Dog.

She packed a few of her old teddy bears for Danny.

Her favourite blanket.

She packed up her medication and some toiletries.

She then got some things for the others before going to look in her jewellery box and felt her eyes burn.

Her mom's pearl necklace.

Grandma's sapphire pendant.

Necklaces she was keeping for Carol and Sophia.

She packed them into her bag and set her things in the corner of the room in case they needed to go.

She didn't want to leave here though.

It was like a safe haven for her.

She looked at the photo albums she was taking.

Her mom and dad getting married.

Some portrait ones of them all.

Her family.

They had all been so brave.

She was weak.

She wouldn't be weak anymore.

She had to protect Danny.

She finished packing as Carol came in.

"I made your favourite cookies." She said with a smile.

Isobel hugged her.

"Thanks, Aunt Carol," Isobel said as she bit into one of the cookies and sat down on the bed.

"Did you get what you need in town?" Carol asked softly.

Isobel nodded.

"I managed to find five cases of them." She said biting her lip and looked at Carol shamefully.

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment."

Carol shook her head. "No, Isobel, you aren't," she said firmly. "You're ill."

Isobel sighed and looked down at her hands.

Carol took her hand gently.

"We're going to get through this but you need to let us help you." She said softly and Isobel nodded.

She hugged her tightly.

"I will," she promised.

Carol smiled at her then, she was proud of her.

She wanted Isobel to be happy.

Isobel smiled at her then and Carol thought she had a lovely smile.

She was like another daughter to her.

Her parents would be proud.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

She was good with Danny too, she was protecting the toddler.

Carol thought Isobel loved that toddler to pieces.

She hugged her as they went downstairs.

"Right, so me, Daryl, Merle and Carol will go to the quarry, see if anyone's there and you all stay here." Rick said and they nodded.

The four of them grabbed their weapons.

"Be safe, Aunt Carol," Isobel said softly.

"I will." Carol promised and hugged the three of them tightly before leaving.

She and Sophia waved along with Amy before watching them go.

* * *

"I really hope Ed is dead," she said quietly as she watched out the window.

Merle nodded in understanding.

He bit his lip before shaking his head.

He'd ask later at the quarry.

He admired Carol.

She was strong, even after what Ed had done to her.

And she would do anything to protect Sophia.

Not to mention Isobel.

Merle knew his brother cared for the girl.

He had seen the way he acted around Danny too.

It was very unlike Daryl.

Then again, his brother deserved some happiness.

Soon they were back at the quarry and it looked like a war zone, bodies were everywhere and along with dead walker corpses, it reminded Merle of the Second World War II camp that his grandfather had been a prisoner in.

Hell.

They couldn't see anyone else that was living.

"Ya think they got away?" Merle asked and the others nodded.

They started to look through the bodies.

Carol saw Merle and Daryl putting pickaxes through the dead bodies and saw them approaching Ed as Daryl wrenched his axe out of the walker's head.

"I'll do it, he was my husband." She said calmly to them and Merle wordlessly handed her the axe.

Carol looked down at Ed's mutilated corpse, feeling no sadness, grief or despair, in fact she felt free.

Hate was there though towards the man, who had beaten her, abused Isobel after hitting puberty and terrorising them and making a move on Sophia.

Carol swung the axe into Ed's skull, hearing a satisfying crack but kept on going, seeing blood spray onto the ground.

Merle gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she put down the axe and looked at Ed's body.

He couldn't hurt them anymore.

They were free.

Carol took a deep breath then.

He wouldn't hurt them anymore.

She then went to tend to Merle's hand.

"C'mon let's see your hand." Carol said gently and led Merle towards a worn, sofa.

He sat down and let Carol bathe his mutilated stump in silence before speaking.

"He rape ya?" and Carol just looks at him, her eyes calm and cool, and says.

"He stopped wanting me a long time ago... about the time I stopped looking like a girl and started looking like a woman." She shakes her head, looking away from Merle, and sighs softly before saying, "No, it was always Izzy that bore the brunt of it."

In the woods not far from where Merle and Carol sat, Daryl clenched his fists.

He'd known for a while something was up ever since he found Isobel hiding Sophia in the woods.

* * *

_Daryl had just hunted some squirrels when he saw Isobel hiding Sophia in a bush, he didn't say anything but felt disgusted at what Ed was doing._

_Sure enough, Ed came storming towards him. "Hey, did ya see where my niece and daughter went?" He growled._

_Daryl looked at the bush before his face became blank and he turned to Ed._

_"Nah, ain't no one come out here. Now get, yer scaring my kills."_

_Ed huffed and walked off._

_He waited a while until Isobel helped Sophia out of the bush._

_"Thank you." She told him quietly._

_Daryl shifted._

_"Ain't anythin' to thank me for." He said gruffly._

_Isobel was quiet, he had no idea._

_"Believe me, there is," she said almost silently before taking Sophia's hand. "Come on, we should get back before we get in trouble."_

_Sophia nodded and looked at him._

_"Thank you, Mr Dixon." She said softly before leaving._

_Daryl watched them go quietly._

_He wanted to fucking kill Ed._

* * *

It made his blood boil that a man like Ed had abused his only niece and by the look of it, Isobel had only stayed so that he wouldn't move onto Sophia, which deserved respect.

Daryl grimaced and made his way back to the camp, heading towards his tent and packing his and Merle's stuff up along with Peter's fishing gear.

"Hey Daryl, if I were you, I'd keep Isobel and Danny away from Shane. The guy kept on glaring at Danny as if he wants the little un gone." Jamie said concern lacing his voice, he was Daryl's height with dark brown wavy hair, pale skin and dark grey eyes. Jamie had served in the army with Daryl and his older brother Peter during their early twenties.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Jamie's warning. "Thanks." He said gruffly and Jamie nodded and went to put down more walkers and their fellow campers.

They had found Morales and Miranda practically unrecognisable, half of Morales's body was eaten away

Carol sighed, she had liked them both and they had been good people.

She hoped their kids had escaped with the others.

She collected all of the things they had to leave behind, and even found a few supplies.

She then went into Isobel's tent to see two familiar children.

Eliza and Louis.

They looked terrified.

"Miss Carol?!"

Carol nodded and opened her arms as Eliza and Louis ran to her and started to cry.

She hugged them both tightly.

They sniffled slightly.

Peter came in then and looked worried.

"Are you kids alright?"


	9. Journey To The CDC

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

_**Thank for all of the reviews xx**_

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 9

* * *

Eliza and Louis nodded timidly.

"We should get them back," Peter said quietly.

Carol nodded and picked up one of Danny's teddy bears from the ground.

She gathered Isobel's things and they began going back to the cars.

Morgan looked sad.

"Poor kids." He said sighing.

Merle nodded grimly.

They all drove back to the estate silently, glad to see everyone back there was alright.

Carol gave everyone their things.

Isobel smiled in thanks.

Eliza and Louis looked overjoyed to see Sophia.

"Are we going to the CDC?" Amy asked softly.

Peter nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. We might find help."

Isobel looked sad at the thought of leaving the house.

"We'll come back, sweetie." Carol promised.

Isobel nodded and pushed the dark feelings away.

She picked up her bags and Danny as they all walked outside.

They went to their cars.

Isobel got into a car with Daryl, the bike in the back of the truck with Merle and Carol taking Sophia, into the Cherokee and Morgan and Duane got into the RV with Peter, Jamie, Amy and Eliza and Louis.

Danny cuddled her.

She smiled and stroked his soft hair gently as he slowly began to fall asleep against her chest.

Isobel rocked him gently.

Daryl looked at them as he drove.

"Did ya go to college?" He asked curious.

Isobel smiled.

"Yes, I graduated a couple of years ago," she said with a soft smile.

"What did ya study?" he asked.

"English Creative Writing and Art, I studied languages too and ballet." She said smiling.

"What kind of languages?" Daryl asked intrigued.

"Polish, French and Greek." She said smiling.

"Wow, impressive," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Isobel looked shy. "What about you?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I weren't smart enough for that shit."

"You're good with cars." She said softly.

Daryl smiled then.

"I had to be good at mechanics, fighting in the East, we had to use a lot of cars and tanks." He said and showed her a photo of him in the army with his friends.

Isobel looked at him in his army uniform.

"See, that takes being smart," she told him. "And brave."

Daryl smiled as he told her their names.

"The guy on the left is Mac Connors and the other one is...Mathew." He said quietly.

Isobel looked at the photo closely.

Jamie was in it too.

And Peter was there.

"Some of us survived," Daryl said quietly. "Some... didn't."

Isobel gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." He said meaning it.

"Can ya talk other languages?" He asked her as Danny snored.

"I can speak Hebrew." She told him proudly.

Daryl smiled at her. "Ya got plenty of talents then, eh?" He asked.

Isobel shrugged. "It's nothing, anyone could learn."

Daryl simply chuckled and tickled Danny.

"Did you have pets?" Isobel asked finally.

Daryl smiled.

"Merle and me found this scruffy black dog, we called him Sirius and I loved the dog to pieces." He said longingly.

Isobel smiled at him.

"Pa hated him, but we didn't care."

"What happened to him?" She asked softly.

"He died of old age." He said sadly.

She nodded in understanding as she felt Danny curl into her more.

"My dog did too," she said softly.

"What was his name?" He asked curious.

"Rusty, he was a German Shepard." She said fondly.

She looked at him.

"What kind of dog, was yours?"

"He was a mix," Daryl smiled. "I think he was a stray, cause we found him wonderin' the streets."

Isobel nodded.

"You gave him a good life." She told him as they saw the CDC explode with the others running to cars.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amy screamed shocked.

"What the hell?" Peter asked stunned.

"Looks like someone beat us here," Merle said quietly.

"SOPHIA!" Carl cried relived and ran towards them.

Sophia hugged him tightly as they saw two dogs running away from three walkers.

Isobel ran to help the animals.

Daryl chased after her and fired at two of the walkers with his crossbow.

Isobel got the other with her knife.

The dogs looked at them.

They were black German Shepherds and one of them was a girl.

The other was a boy.

"Hey you two," Isobel said with a smile as she cuddled them.

The dogs looked happy to see her.

Daryl couldn't help but smile at her.

They walked to where the others were.

Rick and Shane were arguing.

Something about where they should go next.

She sighed at how peaceful it had been at the estate and how it was now.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Shane said before storming off.

Rick sighed and rubbed his face.

"We'll go to Fort Benning." He told them and they nodded.

Shane saw the two dogs.

"We're not taking them!"

Everyone glared at him and Andrea.

"We are." Isobel said calmly.

"Don't argue with me," Shane said as he glared at her.

"We're not leaving them," Isobel said firmly.

Daryl stood behind her.

"We're takin' them, officer Asshole." He said with a growl.

Shane held his glare but didn't bother to challenge Daryl.

Daryl opened the truck door so the dogs could jump in.

They both barked happily as Isobel gave them some water and some food.

Danny clapped his hands in glee.

He seemed to like his two new friends.

Isobel smiled as she checked their collars for names.

Beast and Beauty.

Like the fairy tale.

She smiled and stroked them both gently as they cuddled into Danny.

They were following the others in the cars with no idea where they were heading.

They soon came across a road block.

Everyone groaned.

Daryl parked up the truck as they all got out.

"What now?" He snapped at Shane.

"We gotta take a shortcut over that bridge." Shane said pointing to a wooden bridge over a river.

* * *

Carol tried not to think about how high they would be.

"Ya OK?" Merle asked quietly.

Carol nodded. "I just don't like heights."

Merle gently took her hand.

She gave him a smile as they began to drive and Sophia took her other hand as they drove.

Her heart pounded violently in her chest.

_'Don't look down, Carol.'_ She thought mentally.

She kept her eyes on the road ahead.

She felt comforted by Merle and Sophia.

She had beaten Ed... This was nothing.

She took deep breaths as they continued on driving.

They then heard a creaking sound.

They all froze.

"Was that... the bridge?" Carol asked quietly.

"Maybe we should go one at a time from here," Merle suggested.

They all nodded and Rick went first.

Then Shane and Dale.

Then Jamie, Peter, Amy, Eliza and Louis.

Merle gently squeezed Carol's hand.

"Come on, we can do this."

Carol nodded trying to keep calm as they went next.

She gripped Merle and Sophia's hands tightly.

"You can do it, mom." Sophia encouraged.

Carol slowly walked across with one at either side for support.

It wasn't so bad.

Thankfully they managed to drive the cars over.

Carol took deep calming breaths.

Merle smiled at her.

"See? Ain't nothing to be scared of."

Carol smiled at him as they got back into the cars.

They had no idea where they were going.

They started driving down the road.

They followed after Rick who was at the front.

Trusting him to get them to safety.

Merle hoped the man knew what he was doing.

They kept on driving.

* * *

Danny had fallen asleep and Isobel was reading a book.

_'Beauty and the Beast.'_

By the Brothers Grimm.

She smiled at the dogs asleep beside them.

Named after the characters.

She read quietly as she glanced at Daryl.

He reminded her of Beast.

He was gruff and didn't let people in.

She had a feeling though that he wasn't as mean as he looked.

Shame she was nothing like Belle the Beauty.

They did have the same hair though.

Midnight black.

She smiled faintly as she looked at Danny who had crashed out against the dogs.

"I hope we find somewhere safe," she said quietly. "It's gonna be hard to look after him until he grows up a bit."

Daryl followed her eyes and saw Danny cuddled into the dogs.

"Ya doin' a good job raisin' him." Daryl assured her.

"It's not going to be easy unless we find a safe place," she said quietly.

"It's dangerous out there."

Daryl gently took her hand.

"I'll help ya look after him."

Isobel frowned. "You will?"

Daryl nodded.

Isobel looked weary but touched.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she rubbed at the scar on her back.

One of the worst ones that Ed had given her.

She couldn't wear revealing clothes because it made her look ugly.

She felt ashamed.

She closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

The group had been driving for hours.

They needed to find somewhere to spend the night.

Daryl saw Isobel and Danny sleep peacefully.

He then saw Rick pull up outside an abandoned motel.

This oddly reminded him of Wrong Turn.

Everyone started to get out of the cars then.

"We're staying here?" Lori asked warily.

"It's all we have." Rick said tiredly.

Lori nodded grudgingly.

They looked for cleaner rooms as they tiredly took their things in.

Daryl shook Isobel awake. "We're stopping for the night, ya should go find a room."

Isobel nodded and held Danny tightly in one arm with their bags in the other.

Daryl helped her carry in the bags.

He set them down in the corner of her room.

"Ya should lock the door when I leave."

"Ok." Isobel said quietly.

Daryl nodded and looked at Danny who looked around quietly.

He was cooing softly as Isobel sat him on the bed.

Daryl was about to leave but hesitated before wrapping a blanket around him.

Danny grabbed his finger happily.

Daryl smiled at him gently.

He was a sweet kid.


	10. Advice From An Angel

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

_**Warning This chapter has attempted suicide.**_

Rebuilding the Heart

Chapter 10

* * *

Daryl patted his head gently as he made sure Danny was warm.

Danny cooed as he drifted off.

Daryl smiled softly as he heard him snore.

He went to find his own room.

He found a room and began getting ready to have some sleep.

It was also next door to Isobel.

He could listen out for any trouble.

He got changed before climbing into the cold bed.

He shivered slightly before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

During the night, a group of men silently came into the motel.

One of the men went to see where all the women were.

"Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks," one of the men grunted as he peered through the windows.

"Gotta be one here," another man smiled.

"I ain't seen one so far, Dave." Tony complained as they looked when they heard a baby cry.

They looked at each other and Dave smiled.

"Bingo."

"Can you break the lock?" Tony asked him.

Dave nodded. "Of course."

Tony smiled and watched as Dave unlocked the lock on the front door.

They went inside.

* * *

Isobel was feeding Danny a bottle of formula when Beast growled warningly.

"What is it boy?" She asked softly and that was when she saw shadows illuminated against the window.

Isobel was silent as she stood up.

She gave Danny a pacifier to keep him quiet and hid him in a cupboard.

She picked up her knife.

She then heard footsteps out in the hallway.

She swallowed.

The door handle shook.

She bit her lip.

"Someone's in there, Dave."

"Kick it open," another voice instructed.

Isobel moved behind the door.

She saw Beast and Beauty move beside her.

The door was slammed open.

She slammed into him.

The man was knocked to the ground, out of surprise more than anything else.

She felt a larger man pull her away as she slashed at the man beneath her.

She clawed at his face with her nails, scratching, like Catelyn Tully would.

She bit him then as Beauty howled in warning.

She heard someone run in.

She seen a shadowy figure holding a crossbow.

She heard a yell as the larger man went down.

Beast and Beauty dealt with the last one as the other two ran away.

She was breathing heavily as she ran to where she had hidden Danny.

He was snuffling but calmed down when he saw Isobel.

She cuddled Danny tightly to her chest to calm him down.

She winced at the cut on her arm.

Danny clung to her as she heard the others come in.

Daryl gently touched her shoulder.

"Ya alright?"

Isobel nodded. "I'm fine."

Carol hugged her. "That was brave, Izzy."

Isobel blushed and hugged her tightly.

Sophia joined in as Andrea stormed in.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"We were under attack," Peter said quietly.

"Isobel stopped them," Jamie added.

Andrea looked at Isobel and laughed.

"Nice try, Isobel can' even handle being depressed without having happy pills." She sneered.

Isobel felt enraged.

"At least I don't fuck everything with a dick." She retorted harshly.

Everyone fell silent then.

Andrea snorted. "That's because you were too busy with your own uncle."

Everyone froze.

Isobel felt shame run through her and felt her eyes burn.

She ran out of the room, shoving past Andrea and heard Carol calling out to her but she didn't listen.

Amy slapped Andrea across the face. "There was no need to do that, you bitch!"

Andrea simply smirked.

No one knew what to say until Rick spoke.

He glared at Shane and Lori.

"You knew Ed was abusing Isobel but did nothing about it?" He asked angry.

Shane shrugged.

"Wasn't our problem," Shane shrugged. "Didn't want to get involved."

Rick shook his head disgusted.

"We're supposed protect people, Shane!" He snapped as Carl looked at him.

He was proud of his dad.

Daryl went after Isobel after placing Danny in Carol's care.

* * *

Isobel had found a secluded spot on the roof and was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

She had taken more pills than need be.

She wondered about just ending it.

Would it hurt?

Would people miss her?

The motel had three floors.

It would be high enough.

She felt a tear run down her cheek then as she sat back down.

The wind blew on her gently.

She then took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Goodbye." She whispered sadly and closed her eyes.

She began to fall forward then and felt a breeze blow through her hair.

A strong arm grabbed her around the waist.

"What the hell, Isobel?!"

Isobel looked up to see a pair of enraged piercing blue eyes glaring at her.

Daryl.

He had grabbed her.

"Please, let me do it!"

"Sit the fuck down!" He said firmly as he pulled Isobel away from the edge. "What were ya thinkin?!"

Isobel began to cry.

"Everyone's better off without me, I'm a burden and Shane will say I can't take care of Danny and take him away." She sobbed heavily.

Daryl sighed.

"C'mere." He said quietly.

She timidly sat next to him.

"What Andrea said was wrong," he said quietly.

Isobel sighed. "It's true. Everyone knows it's true."

"Yeah but yer weren't fuckin' yer uncle willingly." Daryl told her.

Isobel sniffled.

"Do you have to say it like that?" she asked uncomfortable.

Daryl was silent.

"What happened, wasn't yer choice and I know ya were down' it to protect Sophia from him." He told her quietly.

Isobel wiped her eyes.

"It's...just hard."

Daryl nodded in understanding.

"Ain't no need to end yer life...? He's dead now. Ya won."

Isobel knew Daryl was right.

Ed was dead.

He couldn't hurt her anymore.

Not unless she let him get inside her head.

"What would Danny have done without ya?" he asked quietly.

Isobel shrugged. "You said you would look out for him."

"Yeah but I ain't his mama, he loves ya and thinks yer his mama." Daryl told her and Isobel felt guilty.

She had forgotten about the toddler.

"I love him." Isobel told him.

Daryl nodded. "I can tell."

Isobel gave him a sad smile then.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

Daryl gently held her hand.

"Ya were upset." He told her as they walked back into the motel.

Isobel gave him a shy smile.

He took her back to the room she shared with Danny.

Danny looked happy to see her.

She hugged him tightly as he snuggled into her arms.

He was her son.

She kissed his forehead as she got under the covers and Beast and Beauty lay next to them.

Daryl quietly sat near her as Carol came in with Amy and Sophia.

"I'm sorry for Andrea," Amy said quietly.

Isobel gave her a smile. "It's not your fault."

"Everything OK?" Carol asked softly.

Isobel hoped Daryl would keep quiet about the roof.

"Everything's fine, Aunt Carol." She assured her as she got under the covers and Danny clung to her.

Carol smiled and held her hand as she drifted off.

Daryl decided to keep quiet about the roof.

But if she did anything like that again...

He just hoped that she wasn't stupid enough to.

Carol and the others left her and Danny to get some rest.

* * *

He gently held her hand as her breathing evened out softly.

She was beautiful.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Her face didn't look troubled.

She had a peaceful look on her face as she slept.

Danny was curled into her.

He left them to peace and quiet as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Isobel woke up the next morning feeling a lot happier than last night and smiled at Danny who was asleep.

He was so beautiful.

He snuffled softly in his sleep as he cuddled into Beauty and Beast.

She watched them for a while.

They were a part of her family.

Including Daryl.

He had saved her life last night.

She owed him.

She would never be able to thank him.

Danny cuddled her.

She stroked his small cheek gently.

Danny curled into her.

She smiled and watched him.

She hoped he was having peaceful dreams.

She kissed his forehead lovingly.

She already loved him.

He was like a son to her.

She hoped she could be a good mama.

She wondered if his parents would ever come back.

She hoped not, they had just left him.

From what Daryl had said, they were heading north.

She wasn't sure how they could have left Danny.

He was beautiful.

He was an angel.

Isobel hugged him tightly.

He was perfect.

Danny snuggled into her and the dogs.

She smiled at him then.

She got up and looked out some clothes for the day.

She got dressed and then saw Danny waking up.

She picked him up.

"Hello." She said softly.


	11. Highway To Hell

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

**Special Thanks To: Hearts1989.**

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 11

* * *

Danny cooed at her then.

It was like he was saying good morning.

She smiled and tickled his belly before feeding him and then fed Beast and Beauty.

Once they were both dressed and cleaned, they went to the reception area.

She saw Merle was already up.

"Mornin' fairy." He greeted warmly.

Carol smiled at him. "Good morning Merle."

"Sleep well?" Merle asked softly.

"I did." Carol said smiling as she saw Isobel.

"Did you, sweetie?" She asked as she cooked some oatmeal.

Isobel shrugged. "It was alright."

Carol gave her a soft smile.

Isobel smiled back as Danny waved at Merle and Carol.

Daryl came in then with Jamie.

They both sat down at the table as Carol handed them some breakfast.

Daryl ate his as Danny cooed at him.

He wanted to hold him.

"Can I hold him?" Daryl asked shyly.

Isobel looked startled for a moment before nodding.

She gently gave Danny to him.

Daryl gently cradled him as he cooed and touched his stubbly face.

Danny smiled at him.

Daryl felt his heart melt.

He didn't have much experience with babies, but for some reason, he felt like he knew what he was doing.

The others watched smiling.

"Cute lili man aren't ya?" He asked smirking as he tickled his shoe clad feet.

Danny laughed and played with Isobel's hair as she sat next to them.

Merle smiled, the three of them looked like they fit together.

Danny seemed happy with them both.

Carol smiled at him as they watched Daryl, Isobel and Danny bond.

"They make such a great couple." Amy said softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement then.

Danny held Daryl and Isobel's hands.

Isobel held his hand tightly.

He was family and so was Daryl.

She kissed his forehead.

Danny grinned a toothless smile at them.

Daryl thought he was adorable.

He had soft tufts of dark brown hair and a beautiful eyes.

Daryl loved his eyes.

Danny cuddled him.

He was worried Danny would think he was his dad.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

He privately liked the idea of Danny being his son.

He held Danny tightly.

His little cub.

Danny touched his face gently.

Daryl would keep him safe.

He then looked at Isobel.

He would keep them both safe.

Isobel gave him a shy smile.

She was still embarrassed of what she had done.

But she sensed that Daryl wasn't judging her.

He had saved her.

Daryl smiled back at her as Danny cuddled into them both.

Merle smiled at Daryl.

He was letting people in.

Go Daryl.

He wanted to see his brother happy.

Christ knows he deserved it.

After all the hell he'd been through.

He, Peter and Jamie grinned at each other.

Daryl looked up and frowned.

"What are you lot smiling at?"

"Nothin', cousin." Jamie said smirking.

Isobel chuckled and Amy giggled.

* * *

Peter felt himself get hard looking at Amy.

She was gorgeous.

Her smile seemed to light up the room.

He grinned at her and could have sworn he seen her blush.

He winked at her.

Amy gave him a sexy smile.

Oh hell.

Now... He was hard as a dog.

He couldn't help but think what he wanted to do with her.

God, he needed a cold shower.

He decided to keep his mind on other things.

Eliza was curled into Amy while Louis walked over to him.

"Are we going somewhere safe, Peter?" He asked timidly.

Peter nodded. "I promise we'll find somewhere safe," he said as he tried to reassure him.

Louis sat down and cuddled him.

Peter held him close.

He gently rubbed his back.

Amy smiled as she held his sister.

The poor kids had been through hell.

They had lost their parents and most likely, their other family members.

She thought of her parents.

She missed them.

At least Andrea was alive.

She wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not.

Andrea was changing and it wasn't for the better.

She hoped she calmed down.

What she had said to Isobel was cruel.

Surely she was just upset and would be herself again soon.

She sighed softly.

Eliza hugged her.

Amy stroked her hair as the others discussed where to go.

Shane was leading the conversation as usual.

The others reluctantly agreed that they could still try Fort Benning.

Everyone sighed as they got ready to leave.

Amy touched the necklace that Isobel had given her.

Isobel was a good friend to her.

She was glad she was here.

Isobel gave her a soft smile.

Amy smiled back as they got their stuff.

* * *

Isobel put Danny in a sling so he was strapped against her chest.

It made her look like a kangaroo.

Daryl chuckled as he watched Danny wave his arms happily.

Little cutie.

Danny was a cute little one.

He seemed happy.

His birth parents really didn't know what they were missing.

They would have had a wonderful son.

But Danny was Daryl and Isobel's son.

He was theirs now.

Isobel finished packing her bags into her car.

She strapped Danny in to the back.

Danny smiled and cuddled his black teddy bear.

Isobel got in the front with Daryl.

* * *

Lori frowned at her.

She then looked at Carol.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why would I be worried?" She asked calmly.

"It's dangerous for Isobel," Lori said quietly. "Amy too."

"Daryl and Peter are good men, Lori." Carol told her honestly and Lori took this in silently.

"If you say so." She said sceptically.

Carol rolled her eyes as she got into a car with Merle and Sophia.

They saw Peter and Amy take Eliza and Louis into the RV.

Carol smiled then as they started to drive.

They needed supplies, badly.

They had no idea where they would end up next and they didn't have much to keep them going.

She hoped Rick and Shane could come to an agreement without killing each other.

Things had been tense between them ever since the quarry.

Lori wasn't helping.

She sighed.

Stupid woman.

She had no idea what she was doing, she was only making herself happy.

Merle rubbed her hand gently.

Carol gave him a shy smile.

Sophia was smiling at them.

She knew that they liked each other.

She could plan to get them together.

She nodded and smiled.

Izzy would help her.

Her mom deserved to be happy after everything Ed had done to her.

Sophia smiled softly before dozing off.

* * *

Daryl had turned on the radio and a song played.

Isobel thought of her parents and how they would sing and joke.

She used to love going on road trips with them, they would go to the estate in the holidays and weekends and have fun with their pet dog, Rusty.

She missed them and Danny so much.

She opened the window then and felt the wind blow her hair.

It felt like they were looking over her.

She knew they would watch over her and protect her.

She smiled as she seen Carol and Merle laughing in their car.

Carol deserved someone who would make her happy.

Merle was good for her.

She then looked at Daryl.

He was a good man.

Isobel thought he was gentle.

She felt like they could be friends, he seemed to be willing to help her out.

She hummed softly with the radio.

She then saw four photos on the windshield.

One of them was Daryl with his friends from the army, he looked really young.

He looked to be about twenty years old and his hair was lighter.

The other one was of Daryl and Merle with a young dark haired little girl, they were smiling next to a beautiful dark haired young woman.

"Is that your mom?" She asked softly.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, and my little sister."

"What happened to her?" Isobel asked softly.

Daryl's face turned sad.

"She died when she was little." He said quietly.

Isobel heard the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said meaning it.

Daryl nodded quietly as he thought of his beautiful little sister.

He hadn't been able to look after her.

They had been poor and his sister had paid the price.

Rose.

She'd probably be around Isobel's age.

She would have been a beautiful, smart, kind young woman.

Danny would have loved her.

Rose would have loved her nephew.

She would have spoiled him rotten.

He looked at Danny who was sleeping.

He was clutching his teddy bear to him tightly.

He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

He would never have known the old world, he had the advantage of growing up and getting used to this.

It pained Daryl and it must hurt Isobel too.

Danny wouldn't know what a TV was.

He wouldn't know what baseball was.

Or take away food.

Instead he would hunt, fight and run.

Daryl was going to try and not make things too hard on him.

He would treat him when he could.

His boy.

That's what Danny was, his boy.

He was already a momma's boy.

Isobel doted on him.

Daryl thought she had a kind soul.

She cared about everyone else more than she cared about herself.

She had been a good friend to him.

He liked to think they could be friends.

He smiled then as they saw an abandoned highway littered with abandoned cars.

Bodies were in them.

"Oh god." Isobel said looking horrified.

"Looks like we got a roadblock," Daryl said as he stopped the car. "All these people musta been tryin to get to the city before it was blown to shit."

Isobel looked around the road.

Some of the cars were trashed.

"Do you think they got away?" She asked Daryl quietly as they heard a voice on the station.

_"Sanctuary." A female voice said._

_"Those who arrive...Survive."_

* * *

**_Uh oh, Terminus has arrived._**


	12. Sanctuary

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

_**Apologies for the delay, I was on holiday but I'm happy to be back xx**_

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 12

* * *

"You heard that too, right?" She asked, hoping she wasn't going crazy.

Daryl nodded and tried to adjust the volume.

"Sanctuary...Those who arrive...Survive." The woman's voice cut off.

Isobel and Daryl stared at each other.

"Should we tell the others?" Isobel asked quietly.

Daryl shrugged. "Maybe best not to, not to get their hopes up. We ain't got a clue where it is."

Isobel nodded and they started to look around.

She picked up Danny and Beast and Beauty followed her and Daryl.

Daryl stroked them affectionately.

He loved animals.

They seemed to like him too.

He found that he connected better with them than people.

Animals didn't talk but they understood him.

He then saw a car filled with children's clothes.

He swallowed.

He knew it was wrong, but Danny needed warmer winter clothes.

He started to look the bags.

He found some sweaters and tops as he packed them up and heard Lori whine.

He snorted.

"We need supplies though." Isobel pointed out to her.

Lori stayed silent, she looked disgusted.

Isobel sighed and shook her head.

She went over to one of the cars with Danny strapped to her as she searched through the cars.

She found some clothes and then saw a photo of a family.

There was a mom, dad and a baby boy.

She looked at it sadly.

She seen a bag of toys and quietly took them for Danny.

She hoped the family got away.

She then went to another car and opened the door.

A dead body slumped against her and she jumped back for a second before taking the head off. Lori watched in disgust as Isobel rummaged through the car, before pulling out a rucksack of supplies. "You're sick," Lori snapped. "You've been spending too much time with that Dixon boy. Stealing from people. And you call yourself a mother?!"

"I'm just trying to get supplies for him Lori," Isobel said calmly. "Stay out of it."

Lori glared at her but moved away as Daryl came over.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he watched Lori storm into the RV.

Isobel nodded quietly. "Fine."

Daryl nodded as they went to see the others.

Carl was crying.

Carol was comforting him gently.

"What happened?" Isobel asked Amy.

Amy sighed. "He seen his mom and Shane together.

Isobel felt her heart ache for him.

Daryl looked sad.

"I'm sorry Carl." She said quietly.

Carl sniffled and cuddled into Carol as Sophia watched her friend sadly.

"Only a matter of time before Rick finds out." Merle said grimly.

Beast growled then and barked.

Daryl looked at him.

"What is it boy?" Daryl asked as he followed the dog's eyes.

Herd.

"Fuck."

"Everyone be fuckin' quiet!" He hissed at them as Amy shut the door to the front of the RV but Andrea had left the back door to the RV open as they saw a herd of walkers swarm over the highway.

Amy held Eliza and Louis tightly.

Peter pulled out his sword then and looked at Amy.

He pulled them close against him.

He was ready to kill anyone who tried to hurt them.

Amy gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Carl was absolutely terrified as the walkers passed.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted his friends.

He saw his mom hiding under a car but didn't want to be anywhere near her.

He then noticed his dad and attempted to sneak over.

He nearly reached him when three walkers caught sight of him.

He froze.

They stumbled towards him.

He turned and started to run towards the forest, he needed to get away from them.

"Carl!" Rick called out.

* * *

Rick watched in horror as the walkers chased his son.

He ran after them.

Carl had ended up deep in the forest by the time he got the walkers off his back.

He held the knife his dad had given him.

He managed to stab a walker in the head as he kept on running.

He was panting heavily.

He seen a rock that looked like it would be a good hiding place and climbed behind it.

He hoped the others came soon.

Carl sighed and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Lori and Rick were screaming at each other as the others watched in annoyance.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lori screamed slapping him.

Rick glared at her as he put a hand to his cheek.

Merle shoved a gun at Rick. "For Christ sake, just go and find yer boy!" He told the ex-sheriff tiredly.

Rick nodded and took his gun as Daryl walked over.

"I'll go with ya, know how to track." He said gruffly.

Rick looked at him gratefully.

The two men hurried off down the hill and into the woods.

The sun was beginning to set which could make it difficult.

Daryl looked at the tracks intently.

"He ran near the creek." He said looking at Rick.

Rick nodded and both of the men hurried off in that direction.

"Carl!" Rick called out quietly.

They both then saw Carl stumble out from behind a rock.

He looked a mess.

Rick picked him up.

"Dad," he sobbed as he clung to him tightly.

"Are you OK? Did you get bit? Scratched?" Rick asked alarmed.

Carl shook his head.

Rick hugged him tightly and looked at him worriedly.

"Carl what's going on, has someone hurt you?" He asked concerned as they started walking back.

Carl swallowed.

He had to tell the truth.

"I saw Mom and Shane...having sex."

Rick sighed heavily, he had a feeling that something was going on for a while now.

He held Carl's hand tightly. "We'll be alright together."

Carl nodded tearfully as they started walking back to the highway, Daryl beside them as they walked back.

It was lightly raining.

Rick wrapped his jacket around Carl to keep him warm.

Lori started to run to him.

Carl looked at her with hate in his eyes.

Lori frowned at him.

Dread seeped into her then when she saw Rick glare at her.

"We need to talk, Lori." He said coldly.

He knew.

Everyone watched as the two of them went into the RV before the door slammed shut and they heard raised voices.

"Guess he knows," Amy said sadly.

* * *

"Poor guy." Isobel said sadly as she rocked Danny who coughed slightly.

He looked pale.

Isobel checked his forehead.

He was burning up.

She passed him over to Carol then. "Can you check him? He looks unwell and I don't know what to do."

Carol nodded and checked him over.

She paled.

He had a rash over his skin.

Scarlet fever.

Isobel was watching them worriedly.

"Is it a cold? Will he be OK?"

Carol didn't want to alarm her.

She bit her lip as she checked him over,

"He's got Scarlet fever, sweetie." She explained gently.

Isobel went white as Daryl came over.

He seen a pale Isobel as Carol was holding Danny soothingly in her arms, Danny looked pale and his eyes looked glassy.

"What's going on?"

"He has Scarlet fever," Carol explained quietly.

Daryl felt like someone had punched him.

No.

His son wasn't going to die.

Isobel took Danny into her arms and sobbed into his soft hair.

Danny looked scared.

He had no idea what was going on.

He began to cough as Carol gently rubbed his back to soothe him.

Shane stormed over then.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled annoyed.

Danny started to cry and Daryl gently took them into the RV.

Carol wrapped Danny up in some warm blankets then and gave him some medicine.

"He needs proper shelter, this is no good."

Daryl nodded.

They needed a proper place to stay.

Isobel rocked Danny soothingly.

She sang him a French lullaby.

Danny seemed to relax a little and cuddled into her as she stroked his soft hair.

She couldn't lose him.

He was her baby boy.

She wouldn't lose him.

He was her wolf cub.

Danny was a fighter, he could get through this.

He fell asleep in her arms.

She stroked his hair as Daryl sat down next to her.

He gently held them close.

Isobel felt comforted.

She knew he would help with Danny.

He would find them somewhere.

He was the alpha wolf of the pack along with Merle, Peter and Jamie.

They had a strange family.

* * *

By morning Danny had gotten worse and his chest hurt, they needed to find a place to get medicine.

They were all driving to look around when they saw a farm.

Jamie saw a blonde haired girl look at them worriedly.

She walked over and he saw she was riding a dark brown horse.

"Can you help us?" He asked quietly.

The blonde girl shrugged. "What do you need?"

"We need medicine, my cousin's son is ill." He explained urgently and her face softened.

"Wait here and I'll get my daddy!"

Jamie shifted on his feet as the girl came back with an older man.

"Are you a doctor?" Jamie asked wearily.

The man shook his head. "A vet. Was he bit?"

"No, he's got scarlet fever." Jamie explained as Daryl and Isobel came out with Danny.

Hershel softened.

"Bring him inside!" He called out.


	13. Fallen Angel

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 13

* * *

They nodded and took Danny into the house where Hershel showed them to a spare room.

"How old is he?" Hershel asked concerned.

"Three months old." Isobel told him.

Hershel nodded as Isobel placed Danny on the bed.

Danny coughed.

"I'll give him the antibiotics, its very lucky ya'll tended to him." Hershel told them honestly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

The blonde girl brought him more blankets.

"I'm Hershel Greene," the man introduced.

"Isobel Peletier," she replied. "This little guy is Danny."

"Are you her husband?" Hershel asked Daryl with a smile.

Daryl and Isobel blushed.

"No, just friends." He told Hershel.

Hershel nodded as Danny looked healthier.

"Hello there, little one."

Danny cooed at him and pulled at his beard.

Hershel chuckled then.

"Mischievous already, aren't you?"

Danny laughed and smiled.

Hershel smiled.

"He'll need to rest, I'll be willing to let ya'll stay but I need to talk to your leader." He told Daryl.

Daryl nodded. "I'll go get Rick," he said as Isobel made sure Danny was comfortable.

* * *

Daryl found Rick sitting quietly in the shade.

He looked exhausted.

"Hershel wants to talk to ya." He explained patiently.

Rick nodded and followed him inside.

"Your boy OK?"

"Danny's gettin' there, it helped that Carol gave him that calpol." Daryl told him as they met Hershel.

Hershel smiled and shook their hands.

"You must be the leader?" Hershel asked kindly.

Rick nodded. "Rick Grimes. Thanks for your help sir."

"It's no trouble, Isobel has said that your group has been on the road?" Hershel asked looking at him.

"She's telling the truth." Rick confirmed.

"Truth is, we don't really know what our next move is," Rick admitted.

Hershel nodded. "You would be welcome to stay here while the boy rests up."

"After that, we'll discuss it more." He added and left.

Rick sighed and looked at Daryl.

"You're luck you have Isobel and Danny."

"Ya got Carl," he pointed out.

Rick's face softened then. "Yeah, I do."

"He's a great kid." Daryl said softly.

Rick smiled as they went to where the others were.

"We're staying here for a bit," Rick announced.

Everyone nodded looking happy.

Shane looked angry.

"WHAT?!"

"I said were staying here until we figure out what to do," Rick said more firmly.

"But Fort Benning!" Shane protested

"Fuck Fort Benning, we're staying here while Danny recovers and staying after he's better." Rick snapped harshly.

Andrea spat at him.

"You're not a fit leader!"

"Then leave!" Rick yelled back.

Andrea promptly shut up.

Everyone glared at her as Isobel came out and she saw red.

She charged at her and slapped her, before punching her.

"We're staying here until my son is better!"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Isobel stood tall and proud.

"I know you all think I'm a whore that I deserved what Ed did to me but I don't give a damn about what you think." She said her voice shaking with cold icy anger.

* * *

She then walked inside the house to be with her baby boy, Danny was happily playing with his black teddy bear and his face had more colour than before as she fussed over him and he laughed happily.

Daryl followed her.

She was singing Danny a soft lullaby as she watched him sleep in the cot Beth had found for him.

He had said she could sleep in the spare room.

Danny had his black teddy bear next to him tightly as he slept and Daryl quietly stood beside her.

Danny grasped his thumb.

He was their cub.

Daryl kissed his soft little forehead and tucked the blanket up around him.

"Ya should get some rest too," he told Isobel.

Isobel shook her head, her grey eyes determined.

"I need to watch over him." She said sitting in a rocking chair and watching over Danny as Beast and Beauty were outside in Daryl's tent.

Daryl squeezed her hand.

"He'll be OK, he's a little fighter," Daryl assured her. "Ya need to get some sleep before ya get sick too."

Isobel bit her lip but nodded.

"I will." She told him and kissed his cheek before getting ready for bed.

Daryl watched her go and touched his cheek.

She kissed him.

No one had ever done that before, except from his mama.

He wasn't quite sure what to take it as.

It was affection.

She liked him.

He weren't gonna lie.

He liked her.

But in a friendly way.

She was kind and funny and didn't judge.

Daryl had never really had friends before.

But now he did.

He smiled then and checked on Danny.

His son was sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and stroked his hair.

Isobel came back dressed in a nightgown.

"Goodnight," Daryl said quietly.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Isobel said softly and hugged him.

Daryl hugged her back and touched her cheek.

He then quietly left.

She watched him go out to his tent.

He was a good man.

She got into the bed and listened to Danny's soft snores as she fell asleep.

* * *

Daryl got up early the next morning and planned to go on a hunt, try and catch something for all of them to eat, they were dangerously low on supplies and especially food, thank Christ they had baby formula and pet food.

He got dressed and went to check on Isobel and Danny.

He saw her back was turned to him and there were scars on her back.

Like him.

He quickly backed out of the door.

He didn't want her to think he was watching her get changed.

He then went out of the house and headed into the woods.

He would set up some snare traps near the farm.

They were running low on food.

He seen a horse and wondered if Hershel would mind if he borrowed it.

He would be able to get around faster.

He saddled the horse and began riding to the woods.

It was cool weather.

He rode the horse softly.

She seemed peaceful and he stroked her nose gently.

He fired at a few squirrels and tied them onto a rope.

He then caught sight of a deer.

He carefully aimed his crossbow at the animal.

He fired and it collapsed.

That would feed the group for a few nights anyway.

He smiled proudly as he guided the horse over.

The horse stood still as Daryl grabbed it.

Nelly neighed as a snake rattled nearby and threw him off.

Daryl felt himself land hard on the ground before realizing he was rolling down a hill.

He heard the horse take off as he slid into the creek.

A sharp pain ran through him.

He looked down to see he had fallen on his own arrow.

He grunted and pulled himself up as the horse walked towards him.

Nelly whinnied and went to get help.

Her master needed help.

She began to run back to the farm as Daryl groaned in pain on the ground.

* * *

She neighed loudly.

Beth hurried out with Isobel and Jamie.

Nelly whinnied softly.

"Easy girl." Beth soothed.

Nelly keep moving towards the woods.

"Should we follow her?" Jamie asked concerned.

Beth nodded then.

They followed after Nelly and saw a body lying on the floor by the creek.

It was Daryl.

They ran over.

"Daryl!" Jamie said alarmed as he crouched down next to him. "Can ya hear me?"

Daryl groaned in pain.

Beth checked him over and saw he had a piece of his shirt over a wound.

"We need to get him back to the farm." She said urgently.

Jamie nodded and picked him up carefully.

Beth supported his head as they began to carry him back.

Nelly followed them.

Isobel was inside when she saw them carry in Daryl.

She hurried over to them and paled when she saw he looked badly injured.

"What happened?"

"Horse got spooked." He grunted in pain.

Isobel helped them get him into a room.

They laid him down in the same room that Danny was currently staying in as Hershel came to tend to his wounds after what Beth had explained.

"Nelly must like you." Hershel commented.

Daryl grimaced at the mention of the horse's name.

Hershel gently cleaned up his wounds.

"Well, you'll be on bed rest for a while."

Daryl grumbled.

"Isobel, you're keeping an eye on him." Hershel told her and she nodded as she sat down next to him and Danny babbled to him happily as Beast and Beauty were fussed over.

* * *

Beth stroke hem gently.

Beast licked her neck affectionately while Beauty simply cuddled her.

The dogs seemed to like her.

"Thanks for yer help," Jamie said softly.

Beth nodded. "Not a problem."

Jamie smiled at her and she blushed.

He was really good looking.

He had dark brown hair and had dark blue eyes.

She felt herself going red then as he smirked at her.

Maybe this group staying around wasn't so bad.

* * *

Carol had gone upstairs to give Daryl a plate while Isobel ate downstairs and smiled at Daryl.

"You're good for Isobel." She told him softly.

Daryl looked at her.

"She's just my friend," Daryl said as he rubbed at his sore head. "I'm helping her with Danny."

Carol nodded in understanding.

"Please be gentle with her." She said quietly.

Daryl nodded.

He wouldn't deny though, he was attracted to Isobel.

He needed to keep it to himself.

He didn't want to do anything to damage their friendship.

She was his first real friend.

Daryl smiled at Danny who cuddled him.

Isobel decided to sit with Daryl and Danny after washing the dishes with Amy and Beth.

She watched Danny curled into Daryl and smiled softly as Beast and Beauty sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Do you mind if I take your tent for the night?" Isobel asked quietly.

Daryl bit his lip and patted the space next to him.

"Ya can stay here with Danny." He told her quietly.

Isobel smiled shyly and went into to the bathroom to change.

She put on a pair of warm pyjamas and tied her hair into a ponytail.

She went back through and got into the warm bed.

It was nice after the cold outside.

She lay down next to Daryl and Danny clung to them and his black teddy bear.

She felt safe with Daryl and Danny, Beast and Beauty.

Daryl watched her fall asleep.

Her black hair fell around her face as her breathing slowly began to even out.

She looked peaceful.

She didn't look scared or worried.

She looked like an angel sent from heaven.

He gently held her.

He frowned then as he realized what he was doing and dropped his hands back to his sides.

He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

He then looked at Isobel.

Fuck it.

He held her in his arms and felt her curls touch his face.

They tickled slightly and he couldn't help but smile.

He felt Danny hold them both tightly as he drifted off into a peaceful dream.

* * *

Carol hummed softly as she cooked breakfast and saw Merle come out of his tent as Sophia comforted Carl.

Rick looked exhausted.

She felt for him.

She was glad he and Carl had each other though.

She seen a happy looking Amy come to help with breakfast.

Carol guessed Peter had something to do with it.

She smiled at her as she saw Sophia run looking happy.

"Mom, can I go hunting with Merle?" She asked hopefully.

"We ain't gonna be far." Merle said from behind Sophia.

Carol looked at them both and sighed, she knew Merle would take care of her.

"Alright then, but be careful!"

She then saw Daryl and Isobel come out with a healthier Danny, he smiling and cooing.

He waved at her as they ate breakfast and Glenn swallowed.

He stood up.

"There are walkers in the barn."


	14. Nightmare From The Barn

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic violence, not for the faint hearted.**

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 14

* * *

Everyone froze.

"What?" Shane asked with a deadly tone as he looked up.

"They're Hershel's friends and family," Glenn said quickly. "He thinks they can be cured."

"He's going to get us all killed!" Shane snarled enraged as he looked at Rick.

"We should go to Fort Benning." He insisted firmly.

"Danny needs to recover." Rick said his voice hard as ice.

"FUCK THE BRAT, LORI NEEDS A SAFE PLCE TO HAVE THE BABY, NOT IN A FARM WITH WALKERS!" Shane roared as he charged at Isobel and knocked her on the floor, before snatching Danny.

Danny began to cry then as he was taken away from Isobel.

Isobel fought the pain in her side to get to her feet and chased after him.

She pulled Danny away from him and slapped him hard.

She then hurried to the camp site as Daryl came out.

He had been slowed down by his injury, but took in the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

"There are walkers in the barn and Shane thinks Danny is a burden." Isobel told him as he sat down next to her as Carol and the others sat down beside them.

Danny snuggled into them before speaking.

"Mama, dada." He said pointing at them.

Isobel froze then as Daryl looked up at the toddler.

"Uh... Can ya say Isobel? Daryl?"

"Mama, dada." Danny said insistently and cuddled them lovingly as he grabbed Isobel's curls..

Isobel felt her heart flutter.

He called her mama.

He thought she was his mom.

She cuddled him back and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

Daryl stared at Danny who cooed at him.

He thought he was his pa.

He gently held his tiny hand as Danny gripped his fingers.

"Dada, mama."

Carol wanted to cry at the heart warming scene, her heart felt like it might burst from her chest at the moving scene as everyone smiled widely.

Merle smiled softly at them as they watched Danny bond with his adoptive parents.

He was a little miracle in this world.

Such a little cutie.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last long as Shane and Andrea kicked open the barn doors as Beth tried to stop them.

* * *

"STOP!" Beth cried as Andrea shoved her out of the way and the walkers swarmed out hungrily as Shane showed Hershel, that the walkers were really dead to the Greene family as everyone protested heavily.

"Can a person survive this, Hershel?!" Shane yelled as he fired at the female walker who Hershel had attached to a rod and it snarled viciously.

The walker kept coming at him until Shane finally shot it in the head.

"Enough! This ends now!"

He then fired at the walkers as Andrea joined him and so did T-Dog.

Beth ran to stop them from hurting her mom.

"STOP, PLEASE!"

The walkers were falling to the ground as everyone watched in horror.

Beth began to sob as Maggie and Hershel stood frozen.

Jamie ran to her as Jimmy ended up too close to the walkers, which swarmed around him as Jamie tried to help him.

Jimmy screamed in fear as one of the walkers grabbed him and bit him on the throat, blood spraying on the grass as Beth cried out for him in despair.

"JIMMY, NO SOMEONE HELP HIM!" She screamed frantically.

They tore him apart as everyone screamed.

Blood was sprayed on Beth, coating her green t-shirt in blood and her hair Jimmy's blood as Jimmy was devoured by the walkers, people screaming in horror as the young man cried out in terror as he was devoured, his intestines heaving out from his stomach.

Beth screamed and buried her face into Jamie.

The scene was like a horror movie.

Jamie moved her away from the scene, not believing what he was seeing.

Jesus it was like Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Beth sobbed and he hugged her.

"It's alright, it's alright sweetheart." He soothed softly.

Beth continued to cry into his shoulder then and he looked at Hershel for permission to take her into the house.

Hershel nodded blankly.

Jamie guided Beth into the house as all hell broke loose.

* * *

Amy was horrified at the carnage that Shane had caused to the Greene family, Heshel was on his kness, a look of despair on his face as he took deep breaths, Maggie was comforting him.

That was when she saw her parents come out.

No.

She began to run at them before Peter grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Mom; Dad!" She screamed despair in her voice.

They didn't hear her, they just snarled at her.

Amy felt her eyes burn as Isobel hugged her.

Andrea shot them in cold blood.

She looked disgusted at what her sister had done and run off into her tent.

Peter, Eliza and Louis followed.

She took deep breaths.

"Hershel will kick us off now, what are we going to do, Peter?" She asked feeling hysterical.

Peter hugged her.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry," he said as he held her tightly.

Amy gripped his shirt.

Peter stroked her hair gently.

* * *

Isobel watched Danny play on the grass with Beast and Beauty, while she read a Grimm Brother's story.

She was reading Red Riding Hood, only a complete different version to the child version.

Daryl reminded her of the wolf.

She watched him quietly as he sat and fletched some arrows.

She had felt him hold her last night.

She had never felt so safe then.

Or cared for.

She liked him.

He was handsome and his muscles looked natural.

She knew that they had come from hard work and the way he lived his life.

He was good with Danny too.

Danny loved him.

Isobel had a feeling that Daryl had understood her and had also been hurt.

She smiled softly at him and Daryl nodded back.

He headed inside his tent then.

Danny giggled and clapped his hands.

Isobel smiled and watched him.

She picked him up so she could take him to their room for some rest.

She saw that Beth was washing up before collapsing.

She hurried over.

"Beth!"

"She's in shock," Patricia said quietly as she pulled a blanket over Beth. "Must be after what happened."

Jamie sat down next to her.

He gently took her hand.

"Beth, ya gotta wake up." He said gently.

Tears slid down Beth's pale face.

"She needs time," Carol said sadly as they tended to the shocked young woman who was fast asleep as they got her comfortable and took her shoes off so she could be comfy and rest easily.

Maggie held her sister's hand tightly as Beth slept.

* * *

Isobel packed up her and Danny's things to give Beth the spare room for now.

She then placed a fairy statue on Beth's bedside table.

Seeing Maggie's questioning look, she smiled.

"My mom says this fairy comforted her, so it will comfort Beth too." She said softly.

Maggie nodded. "Thanks."

Isobel smiled and left them in peace.

She then went outside and wondered where she would put up a tent.

Daryl came over then.

"Ya can share with me." He said a rare softness in his face.

Isobel swallowed then, she didn't want things to get complicated with them.

"It's OK, I have a spare tent. I don't want Danny to disturb you through the night."

"I want to though." He said and she faltered.

"Ok, if you want." She said following him into the tent.

Danny looked curious.

Daryl smiled at him as he made a small bed for Danny with some blankets and set his toys into it.

Isobel put down her stuff and rolled out her sleeping bag.

Beast and Beauty came in.

Daryl hoped they could stay at the farm.

They at least had a sort of safe place here.

He helped Isobel get Danny changed for bed.

Isobel changed his diaper and got him into a fresh one.

He cuddled them as Isobel fed him a bottle.

Danny sucked on the bottle greedily, his blue eyes shining.

Daryl smirked. "Hungry lil guy eh?"

Danny cooed and sucked more of the formula, his face happy as he cuddled his parents and gripped their hands..

He had been hungry.

Isobel stroked his cheek.

Danny looked content then.

She gave him a pacifier and gently kissed his forehead as she placed him in the cot.

Daryl gave him his teddy.

Danny clung to his teddy bear then and hugged it tightly.

He closed his eyes.

"Mama, pa." He said softly.

Daryl felt a smile form on his lips then.

"Night son," he said as he held his hand gently.

Danny smiled and fell asleep, his little chest rising and falling.

Isobel sang to him softly.

Daryl smiled as he watched him sleep peacefully.

Isobel realized she had no spare blankets.

She didn't know what to do.

Daryl noticed she didn't have any blankets.

He only had one himself, they had used the rest to make Danny's bed.

He picked up the blanket and held it out to her.

She looked at him shyly.

She gave him a gentle smile.

"We'll share."

Daryl swallowed slightly.

"I can use my jacket, I don't mind."

"I insist." Isobel said softly

Daryl nodded looking shy.

He was thirty two years old and shy of a twenty one year old woman.

Christ.

He turned away then while Isobel got changed into a night gown.

God, he could see her bare legs.

They were slender and pale.

She looked tiny.

Daryl thought she looked like an angel.

Isobel hated the way her body looked and pulled on an old pair of sweatpants under her nightgown.

She made up the bed while Daryl got changed.

She turned around once he was done and the sweatpants made her hot and she pulled them off.

She then got under the bed.

She was tired.

She pulled the blanket down slightly and tried to get comfortable as she rested her head against the pillow.

She pulled the blanket down slightly and tried to get comfortable as she rested her head against the pillow.

She saw Daryl on his back, looking over at Danny who was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled softly at him as she made sure Daryl had enough of the blanket.

"Ya comfortable enough there?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Isobel said softly as she cuddled into him and he held her close as she slept soundly against him, her chest rising up and down softly, he saw her fringe fall in her eyes as she slept peacefully.

Daryl smiled then and closed his eyes.

Isobel timidly moved closer to him.

She felt silly.

Daryl held her close and breathed in her hair.

She smelt of roses.

Isobel smiled then.

Daryl smelt like the woods.

He felt her leg brush against his and swallowed as he tried to get some sleep.

Isobel curled into him and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daryl felt Isobel curl into him as she slept, Beast and Beauty snoring softly in the tent as it rained outside and thunder clapped in the distance as he held Isobel tightly and sa Danny smile in his sleep happily, his teddy bear snuggled into him.

He looked at her.

She was smiling.

She looked beautiful when she smiled.

He checked she was asleep before tracing her face gently.

She felt so warm beside him.

He wasn't cold anymore.

He felt alive.

Like someone cared for him.

He traced her cheeks and eyes.

She felt so soft.

Her skin was smooth and silky.

He wanted to kiss every part of it, make her feel special.

Oh god, he was in too far.

He didn't care.

He loved her features.

She was exotic.

The most beautiful woman compared to Andrea and Lori in his eyes, he loved her hair and beautiful misty grey eyes.

She was his mate, the primal side of him stated.

The mama of his little wolf cub.

Isobel moved closer then and cuddled into his chest.

He didn't feel the need to move away.

He nuzzled her hair and held her close.

His mate.

He would prove to her that he wasn't like Ed.

He would treat her properly.

If she would let him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes.


	15. Breaking Down in Hell

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

**AN: If anyone could beta this story for me, I'd be very grateful and happy, pm me x**

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 15

* * *

Isobel woke up to see that Daryl had his arms wrapped around her tenderly.

She wanted to let him in.

He was the father of her little cub.

She snuggled into him.

She shyly placed a kiss over where his heart was.

Daryl murmured something in his sleep.

She stroked his stubbly cheek as he slept.

Her angel.

She felt more for him than just friendship.

She curled into him.

Daryl held her close and Isobel imagined wings on his back.

He had saved her.

He had stopped her from killing herself.

She heard him say her name in his sleep.

He was dreaming about her.

She curled into him and hummed a Polish song.

Her dad's grandparents loved her and Sophia and Carol.

Ed a different matter.

He disappointed them.

He was a horrible person.

Isobel felt slightly guilty but she was glad he was dead.

He had deserved it.

She thought of the pain he had caused.

To her.

Carol.

Sophia.

Partly the reason Isobel had kept quiet about what had happened to her before, was being afraid of being separated from Carol and Sophia.

She didn't want to be taken into care.

Carol and Sophia were the only family she had left and she didn't want to become separated from them after losing her parents and older brother, she didn't have anyone else. So she kept silent and took it in silently. She did it to protect Sophia, Sophia was like her baby sister. They had grown up together and Isobel helped Carol look after her when she and Ed would be at work and that was how the abuse had started. Isobel would have done anything to protect her, even if it meant allowing Ed o hurt her instead of Sophia and Carol.

Especially to keep her away from Ed.

Ed left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She hated him.

He was gone now.

She was stronger than that.

Daryl tightened his grip on her, Isobel looked at him and leaned into him, he smelt of the woods and he did spend most of his time in the woods after all due to being a hunter an tracker, getting the group their meat and everything.

He was tanned from always being in the sun.

She gently stroked his cheek.

He leaned into her touch.

She knew he wasn't as tough as he seemed to be.

He was different with her and Danny.

He had a softer side.

She noticed scars on his chest.

She gently kissed them.

They looked just like hers.

The ones Ed had given her.

Daryl began to stir and she froze.

"Don't stop." He told her.

She looked at him.

He was looking at her with shy eyes.

She tenderly stroked the scars and placed soft kisses on them.

She wouldn't question them.

He held her close.

He felt comforted.

She hugged him as Danny cooed.

Isobel smiled into the darkness as she listened to his soft coos.

She felt content with them.

Daryl held her tightly.

She snuggled into him.

She took steady breaths, feeling oddly nervous.

Daryl stroked her face with rough fingers.

He looked down at her as she caught his eye.

Oh, she knew he felt more for her.

She leaned into him.

He held her close as Danny snored, she smiled then and closed her eyes as she fell asleep again, listening to Danny's soft snores and Daryl's soft breathing as she held onto to her two boys.

* * *

Beth woke up to see Jamie was holding her hand tightly and She started to cry softly as she remembered the barn and seeing her mother, Shawn and friends being killed by Shane and Andrea.

Jamie hugged her.

Jamie stroked her hair.

"It will get better sweetheart," he said softly.

"Poor Daddy." She sobbed thinking of her father's devastated face.

She was terrified for him.

What if he was hurt?

"Rick and Glenn have gone to find him, they'll bring him back," Jamie told her.

Beth curled into him.

Jamie rubbed her back gently.

She was tough.

He would help her get through this.

As long as Rick and Glenn could get Hershel back.

Where the fuck were they?

Damn.

He rubbed her back.

"Is your mom and dad alive?" Beth asked softly.

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, they died when I was little."

"I'm sorry," Beth said softly.

"It's alright, I grew up with Peter, Merle and Daryl." He said with a rare smile.

Beth smiled back as they heard a car pull up.

Jamie looked out the window.

"Yer dad is back."

Beth perked up slightly.

Jamie frowned as they seen them take a stranger out of the car.

Who the hell was that?

Hershel came in then with Maggie.

"Daddy." Beth sobbed relived as he hugged her and Jamie quietly got up.

Hershel smiled at him.

"Thanks for staying with her," Hershel said gratefully as he hugged Beth.

Jamie nodded. "Not a problem," he said as he left to give them some family time.

"Ya like her?' Merle asked smirking.

Jamie glanced at him.

"She's nice and..." He trailed off and sighed.

"She ain't like Stella." He said gruffly mentioning his ex-fiancée.

Merle looked at him sadly.

"She seems like a good woman," Merle said smiling as he watched Carol. "If it's meant to be, it will happen."

Jamie nodded as they saw Daryl and Isobel playing with Danny.

Andrea came over then looking coldly at them.

"Rick wants a meeting in the house.

"That's our hostage." Rick said nonchalantly.

* * *

Daryl looked at him quickly as Merle spoke. "What the hell do ya mean our hostage?" He asked as they all headed into the dining room with Daryl taking Isobel's hand in his rough one while Peter had his arm around Amy with Jamie standing next to them.

"We ran into a bit of trouble at the bar. Randall's men and us, and we got into a little... gunfire battle," Rick said quietly. "The kid fell of a roof and was impaled on a fence. He was screaming and drawing walkers to us, so we had to get him out of there."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "An' what the hell do ya plan on doin' with him now?"

"We're keeping him here until his leg is healed and then let him go." He said.

"Who the hell were these men?" Isobel asked as she held Danny to her protectively.

"Two guys named Dave and Tony said they were from Philadelphia." Rick said as he saw Isobel turn pale.

"Danny's group," she said quietly.

Shane snapped round.

"What do you mean Danny's group?!" He yelled at her.

"They left Danny at the quarry." Isobel said hugging Danny tightly.

"I thought they had moved on?" Carol asked cautiously.

Rick shrugged. "Sounds like they're back. Maybe they're looking for Danny."

Isobel held Danny tightly.

She wouldn't let them take her son.

"Mama, dada." Danny said distressed.

She rocked him tightly as Shane stormed over.

"Give me the baby!"

Isobel glared at him.

She sat Danny down in his chair and stood in front of him.

"No."

Shane glared at her with hard eyes.

"Isobel just give me the baby, you did a good job looking after him but you have to let go." He said harshly as they heard a voice snarl menacing from the corner of the living and saw it was Daryl growling like a wild animal.

"Get the fuck away from my woman and son!"

"He's not your son!" Shane snapped at him as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny.

"He's just a fucking baby this idiot found in the woods. Now give him here before I need to take action." Shane ordered as he held his gun warningly at Isobel who was holding Danny tightly in her arms, looking frightened but determined.

Isobel felt tears in her eyes as no one spoke up for her and Danny, she swallowed and made up her mind there and then.

She made a decision.

She picked up Danny and took a deep breath.

"Then you'll have to get through me, Shane." She said gripping her knife tightly.

Shane had gotten to the point where he couldn't think straight anymore.

He shot at Isobel's thigh and she gasped in pain.

He snatched Danny away from her then before he realized what he was doing.

Everyone stared in horror.

Amy ran over to Isobel along with Carol as they tended to her.

Daryl saw red.

The bastard hurt his mate.

Merle pulled him back before Hershel ended up throwing them out.

Rick glared at Shane. "Give Danny back to them."

Shane looked shocked.

He held out Danny who was sobbing.

"Dada, mama!" He sobbed reaching for Daryl as Isobel fainted.

Daryl grabbed Danny then and rocked him gently as he tried to soothe him.

Hershel gently placed a cool cloth to Isobel's forehead.

Danny calmed down as Daryl rocked him and hurried to Isobel.

She looked bad.

Isobel slowly sat up with Hershel's help.

"Is Danny OK?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine, sweetheart." Daryl assured her as Danny cooed.

She then swallowed.

"Me and Danny are leaving." She said finally.

"What?" Amy asked alarmed.

Isobel tried to get up on her injured leg. "Danny's in danger here, I can't stay as long as he's at risk."

"Isobel, you can hardly walk." Carol implored.

Isobel bit her lip as she looked at all of them.

"None of you said anything to Shane or when he took Danny." She said finally and hobbled out of the house with Danny snuggled into her chest as they watched.

Carol watched her go as Sophia clung to her hand.

"Mom, where is Izzy going?"

"She's not going anywhere, sweetie." Carol assured her.

She hoped Isobel wasn't having one of her bad days.

She saw Daryl glare at all of them.

"None of ya did shit!" He growled dangerously.

Merle looked at his baby brother silently.

Daryl hadn't done anything either.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Rick said quietly.

"Why, just let Isobel go, she's not important." Andrea said shrugging.

Everyone glared at her.

* * *

Isobel was packing up her and Danny things as Daryl came in.

"Don't go."


	16. Hold On

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression. Beta is Hearts1989.

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 16

* * *

"I have to, Danny isn't safe here," she said quietly as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "I can't be around to keep him safe all the time."

"I can though, let...me look after ya two." He said quietly and she looked at him.

"Last night...you stroked my cheek," she said softly.

Daryl looked up at her then. "Yeah... I did," he said quietly.

Isobel shook her head. "I'm sorry, we can't stay."

Daryl took her hand then.

"Then I'm comin' with ya," he said simply.

"Ya two are my pack."

Isobel frowned as she looked up at him. "But Daryl, this group needs you here. Your family is here."

"So are ya and Danny," he told her.

Isobel picked up Danny who cooed.

"I don't want him to be taken away."

"He ain't gonna be," Daryl assured her as he looked at his adopted son.

Isobel didn't look convinced and finished packing before wrapping an old shirt around her bloody thigh.

"Please trust me," he told her meeting her eyes.

Isobel nodded.

"Ok, we'll stay," she said, quietly wincing.

Daryl nodded then as he put her bags down in the corner.

Isobel set Danny down into his bed and sat down in the corner.

She was exhausted.

She rested her head on the floor.

Daryl moved next to her.

"Get some rest." He said tenderly and stroked her face.

Isobel smiled and closed her eyes. She quietly moved away then and curled up in her sleeping bag.

She had learned she couldn't depend on others.

She tried to ignore the pain in her leg as she drifted off.

Daryl watched her quietly.

He felt bad and wanted to prove to her that she could depend on him.

He seen Danny sleeping peacefully and made sure he had his teddy bear.

He then got changed and climbed into his sleeping bag.

He looked at Isobel as she cried in her sleep.

He quietly walked over and held her.

Isobel was tired of feeling lonely. He saw her leg and winced as he looked at the wound.

He gently pulled it closer and started to clean away the blood.

Isobel kept still as he tended to it.

"I wish I had a family like you," she told Daryl.

Daryl was quiet, he hadn't realized he had woken her.

"Ya got Carol and Sophia."

Isobel nodded weakly.

"But they don't really need me now, they've got Merle." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Daryl wiped it away.

"I need ya and so does Danny. Does that make me yer family?" He asked softly.

Isobel shook her head. "You don't need me," she said quietly as she stared into space. "Danny will grow up eventually."

"If ya feel that way, then ya ain't fit to be his mama." Daryl told her bluntly.

Isobel blinked.

"No one wants me." She said as tears swam down her face and she looked at him.

"Could you get my pills, please?"

Daryl went into her bag and took out the bottle of pills before chucking them into her lap.

He went back to his own sleeping bag.

Isobel took more than she should have and wiped her eyes.

She curled into Danny, her tears hitting his face.

Danny sniffled slightly and Isobel closed her eyes, feeling drowsy as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning was quiet and filled with tension as they all looked at Isobel wearily and Lori was looking at Isobel suspiciously, like Isobel was on drugs.

Isobel had looked like a ghost.

She had Danny on her lap and was quiet.

Beast and Beauty stayed close.

Danny played with his teddy happily as he seen Daryl come over. "Dada!" He babbled happily.

"Not now, Danny," Isobel told him quietly.

Danny looked upset and Isobel felt terrible.

She felt tears swim down her face.

"Mama?" Danny asked touching her cheek as Daryl crouched down.

"Are ya alright?" He asked worried.

Isobel shook her head as tears swam down her face.

She wanted her aunt and cousin.

They didn't need her anymore.

She was alone.

Shane was going to take Danny away.

She wasn't going to have anyone.

She felt her hands shake as she picked up Danny's bottle to feed him.

Daryl reached out for him. "Let me take him."

Isobel shook her head.

Ed's poisonous voice spoke in her mind.

'You're useless, only good for spreading your legs.'

She started sobbing and ran off.

Daryl watched her go, looking confused as Danny sat at his feet.

"What just happened?" He asked Carol.

Carol looked worried.

"She's going through depression." She said feeling her eyes burn.

"Maybe we should kick her out." Andrea said shrugging.

Amy glared at her.

"How can you even suggest that?"

Sophia looked sad.

"Look I'm sorry, but having a person with depression will not help the group and Lori's pregnant, we don't need Isobel's happy pill mind as well." Andrea snapped snidely as Sophia jumped up.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK ABOUT IZZY LIKE THAT!" She screamed, enraged.

Everyone looked shocked as Carol gently comforted Sophia.

Danny was silent.

Carol wished there was something she could do for Isobel.

Carl however spoke up.

"That's funny Andrea, you were all for killing yourself in the CDC and taking Dale down with you. But I guess because Isobel's nicer than you, you just can't handle it and probably didn't do shit, when you saw Ed hurting Isobel at the quarry. Some lawyer you are, whore." Carl sneered as Beast snarled at Andrea, baring his teeth.

Andrea looked frightened then and backed away.

"Should we go look for Isobel?" Amy asked worriedly.

Daryl silently got up.

He felt sick. He could have stopped Ed. He wanted to help Isobel.

She was broken.

"C'mon we're lookin'." He said and looked at Andrea.

"If I hear ya say another word about Isobel, I'll let the dogs at ya." He said nodding at Beast and Beauty who growled.

Andrea paled then as everyone got up to go look for Isobel.

* * *

Daryl looked at the dogs. "Find yer mama."

Beast and Beauty howled as they searched for Isobel and sniffled around until they came across the woods.

Daryl saw blood on the ground.

Had Isobel...?

He quietly followed the blood trail along with the two dogs.

It was leading deep into the woods.

He followed quietly as he saw a lot of blood on the dirt.

He saw Beast follow it quickly.

That was when he heard someone crying softly.

* * *

Isobel looked at her knife before slowly cutting into her right wrist.

She felt so alone.

She had stopped self-harming for a while, but now that she was running out of meds, she felt herself going back.

She winced at the pain as she gave herself a new wound.

Blood dripped down her wrist as she cut her other one and sobbed.

"Please forgive me." She sobbed heavily feeling very faint.

She sat down against a tree and felt her eyes flutter closed then.

She was exhausted with everything.

She wasn't made for this world.

Daryl would look after Danny.

Carol and Sophia had Merle.

Amy had Peter.

But she was alone.

* * *

Sophia was getting worried as it got dark outside, Isobel should be back by now but she wasn't and it was around eight o'clock.

She wanted to find her big sister.

She knew her mom would say no.

Her mom was worried too.

Danny cuddled into her as Amy tended to him.

Beth hurried over then.

"I thought you should know, Andrea really yelled into Isobel last night about her contributing to the group and called her useless and a whore." She said worriedly.

Carol closed her eyes.

No wonder Isobel had gone over the edge.

"Thanks for telling us that," she said softly and Beth nodded.

Carol hoped the others found her before something happened to her.

She opened up Isobel's tent and looked around as Amy and Beth went in with her and so did Sophia and Carl.

Isobel had tried making the tent a home.

Danny's crib was setup with blankets.

She felt sad as she looked at it, her niece was trying.

Danny's bed was filled with toys and Isobel and Daryl's sleeping bags were laid out together.

Something was going on there.

Isobel's clothes were in a neat pile and all of the dirty clothes were in a laundry basket.

Beth picked up a book.

It was a diary.

She felt bad, but maybe it would give some clues as to where she was.

She hesitated before opening it up and started reading the pages.

Isobel sounded happy as she spoke about Danny, Sophia, Carol, Amy and the Dixons.

Then she saw Isobel writing her nightmares and also about Ed, her uncle.

'He's right, I am useless.' Isobel had written.

Beth read it sadly as she flicked through the pages.

Isobel was damaged.

Her thoughts got darker and sorrowful.

She then noticed a pile of books with black leather covers.

The Brothers Grimm Fairy-tale Stories.

Clearly Isobel loved them.

Carol smiled sadly at the books.

She had gotten two of them for Isobel and she had loved them.

She knew Isobel liked to escape when reading books, it got her away from the real world for a while.

They heard barking in the distance.

"Maybe Daryl found her." Sophia said hopefully to her mother who nodded as they hurried outside to see what the noise was.

* * *

Daryl was deep in the woods when he saw a body lying in a field of blue wildflowers.

Isobel.

He hurried over to her.

She was slumped on the ground and looked lifeless.

"Isobel?"

She didn't answer.

Her face was ashen and Daryl saw her wrists were bleeding heavily.

He quickly tore the sleeves off his shirt.

She had tears swimming down her face.

He wrapped the sleeves around her bleeding wrists as he tried to stop the blood flow.

He carefully picked her up and quickly carried her back as Beast and Beauty led the way.

She felt limp in his arms.

"Hold on Isobel." He said softly.

Soon they were back at the house and Daryl carried her into their tent.

Amy brought in some clean water and bandages, while Sophia brought in a plate of food.

Isobel didn't move as Daryl wrapped her wrists in clean bandages.

She looked so sad.

Danny cooed from his bed, but Isobel didn't look at him.

She was lost.

"Izzy?" Sophia asked hugging her.

Isobel was still crying.

"I didn't...want him to hurt anyone." She said tearfully.

Carol rubbed her hand gently.

"It's Ok Isobel, you're Ok now."

Isobel cried then.

"I'm ruined, no one will want me, and I'm ugly." She sobbed.

Carol rocked her gently as Isobel sobbed into her.

Daryl very gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm here." He told her and she nodded.

"Stay?"


	17. Caged Heart

Summary: Isobel Peletier is Ed's niece who travelled with the Peletiers after the zombie apocalypse began. Who is this girl and who will she end up being to Daryl Dixon, the angry, sullen man she meets in the quarry outside of Atlanta? Story begins a little bit before the first episode of S1. Expect some twists and turns and some variation from the show. Daryl/OC, Amy/OC. Beth/OC Andrea/Phillip. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, drug abuse, sexual abuse and depression.

**Apologies for the delay, I had a very busy week x**

This chapter was beta'd by Hearts1989. Thanks honey. x

Rebuilding The Heart

Chapter 17

* * *

"I'm stayin'," he assured her as he looked at her as Beauty whined worriedly and placed her head on Isobel's loyally, the dog loved Isobel.

Isobel smiled weakly and leaned into Carol and Sophia as she fell asleep.

He picked up Danny and he cuddled him.

"Ya mama ain't well, kiddo but we're gonna make her better." He said softly.

Danny cooed and touched his face then.

Carol looked at Daryl. "Will she be OK with you?"

Daryl nodded. "I'll look after her." He assured her.

Carol smiled in thanks and hugged Isobel, tightly, she stroked her hair lovingly and held her tightly, and Isobel was like a daughter to her.

She took Sophia outside then and left them in peace. She hoped Isobel would recover. Her niece was tough though and she had faith in her.

Merle came over then. "I let her down, Merle." She said pained.

Merle shook his head. "You did everything you could," he assured her. "Isobel is ill."

Carol nodded and hugged him. "I'm not leaving her." She said wiping her eyes.

Merle nodded. "She's family."

Carol smiled and curled into him as they sat and watched the fire burn.

Merle shook his head. "You did everything you could," he assured her. "Isobel is ill."

Carol nodded and hugged him. "I'm not leaving her." She said wiping her eyes.

Merle nodded. "She's family."

Carol smiled and curled into him as they sat and watched the fire burn.

* * *

Isobel woke up to see that she was in a familiar tent. God.

She had been so selfish and not realising people would miss her, Carol and Sophia would have been devastated if she had died.

She didn't want to get up from under the blankets and sighed heavily, she was so ashamed by what she had done yesterday, and she felt like a coward.

She then saw Daryl come in with Danny, he was freshly washed and dressed in a cute little onesie with stars on it as he cooed softly, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Daryl?" She asked her eyes swimming.

Daryl looked up.

"Hey, yer awake," he said as he and Danny sat down next to her.

Isobel saw Danny smile at her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed hugging them both tightly.

They both hugged her back tightly.

Daryl hugged her tightly, he understood what she had gone through, he didn't blame Isobel for having a nervous breakdown, yesterday after all the shit, and Ed had done to her along with that serial killer. "It's alright." He said softly.

Isobel nodded and curled up into a ball then, feeling ashamed. She was sure the others hated her for being so stupid and selfish.

Danny sat in her lap. "Mama sad?"

"Just a little bit." She said softly as she hugged him tightly.

Danny clung to her.

"The others don't hate ya." Daryl told her softly.

Isobel didn't look convinced, but nodded timidly, she held Danny and her black teddy bear tightly, and Sophia had found it in Isobel's bag earlier.

"Ya just rest today," Daryl told her.

Isobel nodded and hugged Danny as she fell asleep.

Daryl watched her sleep. She didn't deserve this shit. Ed had ruined her.

He gently pulled a blanket around them. Danny nestled into Isobel as he quietly let them rest.

He went outside to tell Carol. "She was awake for a bit," he said as he sat down. "She's resting with Danny now."

Carol nodded in thanks. "You're good for her." She told him.

Daryl looked at her.

"I ain't," he said quietly as he started to cook some of the deer he had caught. "She's my friend though."

"You are good for her." Carol insisted and smiled.

He heard Isobel laugh as Danny babbled to her.

"Can I see Izzy?" Sophia asked Carol softly. Carol nodded as they went into the tent. Sophia sat down next to Isobel and hugged her.

Isobel hugged her tightly and hugged Carol and Danny. "I love you three." She said meaning it.

"We love you too, Izzy," Carol told her softly as Danny played with Isobel's hair.

Isobel smiled then.

Carol was happy to see her smile again. She always thought she had beautiful smile and it was nice to see it grace her face again.

Sophia hugged them as Danny cooed.

"Nana, Ophia."

Carol smiled. "That's right, little guy."

Isobel stroked his cheek gently. "This little man has been learning words."

Danny giggled. "Mama, dada, Euaty, East." He babbled happily.

Isobel felt pride and love at him. He was her little angel. She stroked his soft tufts of hair as Danny cooed in content.

Danny cuddled into her then and she smiled as she rocked him to sleep.

"Hershel says you can use the shower if you like," Carol offered. "To clean up the blood."

Isobel looked down to see blood covered her wrists, it had left faint red lines of blood from where she had slit them and they were stitched up. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Daryl took Danny from her then.

Isobel picked up a spare change of clothes. She then quietly went into the house. Beth and Maggie showed her to the bathroom, it was large and had a comforting aura around it as she clutched her clothes tightly.

* * *

Beth gave her some shampoos and soaps then and Isobel quietly got into the shower, watching the blood go down the drain.

_'No more,'_ she thought. She did have people who cared about her and she needed to let them help.

She hummed as she stood under the water and washed her hair. It felt so good getting out the grime.

Soon she was clean and she got out of the shower before getting changed into the clean clothes.

She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a printed black wolf howling under the moon. Carol had bought it for her. She smiled at the faraway memory as she dried her hair and tied it up into a ponytail.

She felt much better as she went outside and saw everyone smile at her. Except for Andrea with her hateful sneer. Isobel just ignored her. She didn't care what Andrea thought. She would just stick with her friends who cared about her.

She went back into her tent. Danny was cooing and clapping his hands as Daryl made wolf noises to him.

Isobel smiled as Danny saw her.

"Mama, dada."

"Hey baby," she said softly as she went to sit with them. Daryl smiled shyly at her and she smiled back at him. She took his hand and hugged him.

Daryl smiled at her.

"I'm glad yer feelin' better," he said softly.

Isobel hesitantly moved into him and her heart beat faster as he held her close. He pulled back to look at her. "Can I...?" He asked touching her cheek.

Isobel nodded, afraid to speak at the moment.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. She pulled back to look at him, wonder filling her eyes at the sight of him and how tender he could be at times. Isobel cupped his face in her hands. She could hear his steady breathing mixed with her own. He looked so beautiful.

Isobel felt her eyelids flutter closed instinctively as Daryl leaned down and kissed her.

Isobel froze then as Daryl pulled back looking shocked at himself. She leaned forward to kiss him back, her lips meeting his tentatively. She could finish what he started. Now it was Daryl's time to freeze momentarily but then he responded, a sigh on his lips.

He laced his hands into her hair and Isobel reciprocated by gently tangling her fingers into his shaggy locks as they kissed. Isobel felt the warmth of his lips and kissed him back passionately, deepening the kiss.

They both felt warmed by it.

Isobel kissed him passionately.

He held her tight.

She moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, their kisses growing slower, more relaxed, before silently pulling apart, neither of them knowing what to say.

She cupped his rough cheek in her hand. "That was my first kiss." She said softly.

Daryl frowned, he was sure she must have had a boyfriend before Ed. "But how? Yer beautiful."

Isobel was quiet and smiled sadly and shook her head, unable to explain her past to him in a way that he could fully understand.

Daryl touched her face gently. He surprised her by what he said next. "Well... If ya like, we can do it again."

Isobel looked hopeful. "Really?" She asked looking at him with smoky grey eyes.

Daryl nodded and held her close.

Isobel smiled as she leaned into him then with Danny cooing from his bed.

Daryl tenderly stroked her hair.

Isobel liked this.

She tickled Danny's stomach as Beast and Beauty cuddled them all.

They were a family, and family stuck together, no matter what happened. Daryl kissed the top of her head gently as Danny held their hands.

She leaned into them as she fell asleep with a proper smile on her face as she listened to Daryl's soft snores and Danny's soft coos.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the house, Andrea was on watch while Glenn and Maggie were on a run, Amy and Peter were fishing at the lake and Isobel and Beth were tidying up the house and getting ready for the winter coming quickly. The leaves on the trees were turning red gold and would soon fall off.

Rick and Shane had gone to drop off Randall somewhere.

Beth looked healthier as she helped with the cleaning.

Isobel was helping out while Daryl and the others had gone to hunt.

"Do you like fairy tales?" Beth asked curiously.

Isobel smiled shyly.

"I love them, especially the Brothers Grimm Stories." She said softly.

Beth smiled. "Me too," she said softly. "I wish life was like a fairy tale."

Isobel nodded. "I know what you mean."

Beth smiled at her, she was really beautiful with her midnight black hair pulled in a French plait and wearing faded blue jeans with a grey tank top and a blue sapphire ring. She reminded Beth of a fairy tale. She helped clean up then and sang softly. Isobel was a good mother to Danny. She loved that boy to death.

Lori came in then, Carl ignoring her like he had been. It was obvious to anyone that looked at the boy that he just wasn't interested in her. Not anymore. His dad was his only family as far as he was concerned.

Lori looked angry. "Carl come back here!"

Carl glared at her.

"I said come back here!" Lori yelled angrily as she stormed after him.

Beth and Isobel watched silently.

"Poor boy," Isobel said quietly.

Beth nodded in agreement. She felt bad for Carl. She looked at Isobel. "How are you feeling?"

Isobel smiled as she thought of Danny and Daryl. "I'm much better thanks."

Beth smiled then warmly. "I'm glad." She said meaning it.

"Thank you, how are you feeling now?" Isobel asked softly.

"I'm better too," Beth said with a smile. Beth leaned over impulsively and hugged Isobel.  
Isobel felt her eyes well up with tears a bit. It looked like she had made another friend. She was glad for all the friends she had. They needed every bit of companionship they could find in this life.

Beth hugged her as they went outside and saw Jamie and Daryl; both were shirtless as they mended the fence.

Both stared. Both men had scars marring their chests and backs.

Daryl's eyes met hers. They couldn't help but stare at each other. Isobel knew then that Daryl had a past similar to hers and he had been hurt by someone, most likely his and Merle's father from what Merle had said during the times they had spoken. Isobel felt her heart break for Daryl. Someone had hurt him and he was just like her. It was the last thing Isobel would want for him. It was the last thing she would want for anyone. No one should have to endure that kind of abuse. She vowed that Danny's life would be better, that his mind, body and soul would not be marred by the cruelty of this world.

She saw the sun beating down on them, illuminating Daryl's denim jacket and emphasising the wings on is jacket, Isobel thought he was beautiful. He had pulled on his jacket, feeling self-conscious.

She made her way over to him as she saw Rick and Shane drive up with Randall.

Daryl frowned at them, they should have dropped the kid off at the spot they had discussed earlier and that was yesterday evening. Both of them looked beat up and Shane was sporting a bloody lip while Rick's right eye was bruised.


End file.
